She'll be mine (OQ fanfic)
by Kateregal
Summary: What if Robin is a villain who crosses path with millers daughter Regina? And what happenes when two of them fall madly in love with each other? Find out reading this fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

**''I never said I choosed you,now haven't I?''**

 **OKAY PEOPLE,THIS IS MY NEW STORY AND PLEASE IF YOU LIKE IT VOTE AND COMMENT BC I WANNA KNOW YOUR OPINION,SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT.**

The Enchated Forest is a very dangerous place,and not bc of animals or people...but for one and only King-Robin Locksley. He is ruthless and insensate ruler. Somebody says that he's born in that way while other says that he's like this bc he lost a woman he loved. His wife-Marian died while she was giving birth to Roland. Roland is a one cute dimpled prince,and he's just as handsome as his father but just that,he's not evil like Robin . Yeah,maybe Robin is a little bit evil but...that's his thing and he doesn't want anybody to know anything about him. He doesn't have friends just lover and hookers who keeps him company at nights but he doesn't love any of them. Ofc they are attractive women but they doesn't have _that_ something that can intrigue him. So he uses them for one night stand and that's all. Until one day his counsellor came to him and said ''Your Majesty'' Robin looked at him very calmly and then counsellor continued with frightened tone ''I can see how sad you are sometimes and I'm the only one who knows the reason...'' Robin asked with rough tone ''What's this suppose to mean?'' counsellor inhaled deeply and answered ''It's means that you will never be truly happy if you don't have some one on your side.'' Robin gave him impatient look ''And what do you suggest?'' and then counsellor continued with shaky voice while he was looking at the ground ''You know there are so many beautiful women in this kingdom,thank Heavens for that...and well if you found a lady that would make you happy you will be better in no time!'' Robin,surprisingly,smiled and said ''but which woman would be perfect match for me? Huh? Which woman would like marry me?'' counsellor coughed at said ''You tell me,you're the King! You can have any woman you like,but not only for one night stand...for your whole life! The one who would accept you for who you are, who would love you no matter what,and Your Majesty,to be honest your family tree has to be expanded for the sake of the kingdom ...'' Robin interrupted him and said ''Alright! I will find a perfect match,I will be happy.'' Robin really wanted to be happy after such long time. His wife died before four years. And in those four years his been terrorizing,killing and torturing his people. People are very afraid of him,even sorceress named Regina. She's very powerful and she was born in that way. Although her beauty is something that world haven't seen. So beautiful,sassy,with rouhg and sometimes arrogant behaviour and yes,she is very honest and that's her biggest flaw. She's pushing,even people she loves away from her bc of her pure honesty. Her mother is the most manipulated person in the whole world. She says that Regina is her biggest mistake and why the hell did she ever gave her birth. She always complains and yells ''Regina,get married yet! Every girl of your age have a husband...'' and ofc Regina says everything right into her mothers face ''I don't love anyone! And true to be told no one deserves me! And no one has right to control me! You know that every single girl here is constantly complaining how her marriage is falling apart bc her husband is to _bossy ._ '' Regina said in a sassy tone with smirk and continued ''Do you think that some one like me deserves that kind of life? I wanna be free without man telling me what to do!'' Regina smiled bc she always wanted freedom. Cora came closer to her and slaps her while she was shouting ''You ungrateful stupid girl! The man is the one who says woman what to do! And some day the one will show up and take you from me. And I'm going to pray for that! I can't stand your arrogant behavior!'' Regina was hurted knowing that her own mother doesn't want her so she just turned away and walk out of her house. She was practicing magic,she really loved that. And she loved horses too,they were her passion bc they were free,free like the wind. So little people knows her real behaviour;kind and gentle. She doesn't have much friends,just two actually and both of them are far away from her so now...her only friends are horses. She's talking to them when she has time...telling them stories about what she would do if she only had freedom. The week has passed by. And on the last day of the week,Sunday,Cora went to church where she heared women talking how the King is travelling through whole kingdom to find a new wife. Coras heart started beating faster with every second. Just a thought that Regina may be the Kings wife is...wonderful. She would have daughter that would be a Queen and she'll be rich like no one in this Kingdom. Her plan was brilliant and now she only has hope that the King chooses her daughter,her Regina. Meanwhile,there was no women that seemed to intrigue Robin. He wanted a perfect woman. The one with beautiful body,great personality and if it is possible,a virgin. He wanted a woman who would be his,for the first time in her life. He wanted the best for himself and the best he shall has. He didn't want a woman who will just fill his pleasures at nights he wanted some one who will fill his heart and soul although his heart was so corrupted with evilness and wickedness hes done in his life. But women wanted him so badly,he was so damn hot...from bottom to top. Muscular body,with such strong chest and arms,blue eyes and messy brown hair with slightly blonde here and there. And his smile...ohh,his smile was something that would kill. And as he was leaving house by house he made his way to property of the Mills family. Before he came Cora called Regina in and said with happy voice ''Regina,prepare yourself! Put a wide smile on your face! King is coming to our

house!'' Regina smiled and asked ''Why is he coming here?'' she was a bit scared and she didn't even know why he's coming,yeah Cora didn't tell her anything bc she knew that in that case Regina would run away...to be free! Hell with freedom when Cora wanted something she gets that. Regina got ready. Her long,black hair was released from bun. Now she was wearing dark red dress without decolletage,but her arms were fully exposed just like her right leg. Oh and her face was pure perfection. She has silken porcelain skin,and that bright complexion was even more expressing her dark eyes and her lips...men are losing their minds bc of them;they are thicker,soft, and even more beautiful when she smiles. Then Cora gave her a bracelet. Regina felt weird after putting it on her wrist but she just ignored it,she was just so excited bc the King will visit her house. After a few moments they've heard knocking. It's Robin. Cora jumped and opened the doors ''Good evening Your Majesty! I'am honored that you visited this humble home! What do I owe the pleasure?'' Robin chuckeled and looked at Reginas worried and concerned face ''Good evening ,Your Majesty!'' she bowed and said. Robin was looking at her,her beauty and,and everything. Her body,eyes,lips...he didn't know what happend to him. He just wanted taste those lips that were so perfect with that red seductive lipstick. He wanted to pull his body to hers and feel her breasts next to his chest. Regina smiled to him and he was done. He was lost in those lips with such bright smile and not to mention wonderful dark eyes...so stunning under thick eyelashes. He was looking her with hunger and he knew that that was no suitable behaviour of one King but...God,Regina was making him crazy already. ''I'm honored too.'' she said and when he heard her her voice. Her voice was rugged and he must say sexy. ''Regina,dear,the King came here to look for a wife!'' and then Regina removed her smile of off her face and said ''What?!'' Regina looked at Cora who was smiling with all her heart and Regina shouted at her ''You wanted this,haven't you?! You wanted me to be married to get rid of me!'' while she was shouting Robin was looking at her,that innocent girl that he saw a few moments ago is gone now. Now and here is one pissed of woman who doesn't want to get married with him ''I can't believe you've done this to me!'' Regina lowered her voice and continued ''You will just sell me?!'' Cora gave her angry look and said ''Regina,behave! Your Majesty...'' Cora was interrupted with Robins words as he was walking closer to Regina not moving eyes from her eyes ''Regina,why do you think I said I want to marry _you_?'' Reginas jaw dropped as she was looking at him. God,he was hot like hell,Regina admitted to herself while he was smirking ''I never said I choosed you,now haven't I?'' Regina was relieved as she put her entrancing smile on her face while she was looking at Cora. But then Robin put his hands around her and Regina looked at him,a bit scared bc she knows what kind of man he was;evil and ruthless. She didn't want anything with him and yet that was not possible bc of his words ''But now...now I'm having a second thought.'' Regina started shaking and he felt that,his arms were all around her waist,gather in a fist fight down her ass. ''Get the hell away from me...'' She way trying to get out of his grasp. But it was impossible,his arms and body were way to strong for her. Robins guards were about to calm Regina down bc she was hitting Robin all the time but then Robin smirked and said ''Wait,don't do anything! Let her shout...'' Robin leaned to her ear and whisper so only she can hear ''I kinda enjoy her being like this...so shaky under my touch,so wild.'' he said that in seductive tone, shamelessly biting her earlobe. Regina was frustrated and she was still trying to get away from him while she was hitting his chest and yelling ''You freaking pervert!'' Robin smirked and asked Cora ''It's important to know...Is she a virgin?'' Regina looked at him very seriously and with surprise in her eyes and she said ''Mother,don't! Don't tell him!'' Cora smiled at Robin and said ''As far as I know she is.'' Regina heart broke in two. She stopped with fighting. She was tired,so she relaxed in his embrace and started crying telling her mother with look full of hate ''congratulations mother,you succeeded,you won't have to stand my behaviour any longer.'' Regina bowed her head so that no one can see her crying but then Robin wiped away her tears and said to Cora ''She's coming with me,right now.'' He let her out of his embrace and at that right moment she slapped his cheek so hard that she left a red bruise on his cheek. Then one of the guards hit Regina and she fell on the floor. Now she was even more miserable and then Robin shouted so loud at his guard ''Did I tell you to do that!?'' Regina was still crying on the floor with her hands on her face touching a spot where the guard hit her. It hurts her she wasn't denying that. Robin stretched his arm to help her to get up ''Milady'' then she got up from the floor by herself and said ''It's Regina to you.'' now she wiped her tears but eyes were still red bc of fury that was growing inside of her. She was about to get married to a ruthless King...Goodbye my precious freedom she said to herself as she felt his arms around her once more. ''It was nice meeting you Cora.'' Robin said and then Regina,Robin and his guards went out of Cora's house and Cora shouted ''Regina,behave!'' Regina didn't even pay attention to her mother she was just walking to the carriage and when she was step to enter into it Regina turned around to see her stables and then she started running. She was running to say goodbye to her horse-Rocinante. ''Regina!'' Cora shouted with angry voice but Regina didn't listen she just ran to say her final goodbyes to her friend. Robin can see how much Regina is suffering bc of this marriage but he was about to marry this woman no matter what. She'll be his. After a few moments Regina got from the stables. Now shes standing in front of Robin and she said ''Alright,lets go.'' Robin smiled as she was entering the carriage. He entered right after her and that was it. They were going to his castle,to _their_ castle to get marry.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were in rushing carriage Regina was sitting in front of the Robin who was looking at her like she is already his;with body and soul...but the things weren't that simple. Regina was looking at him with such hatred,just looking into his deep ocean and then he broke the silence ''You will like it...'' she didn't understand him and then he continued ''living a life like a queen...'' Regina grinned and said ''I don't think so.'' there was again that uncomfortable silence ''why?'' he asked her and she looked at him suspiciously trying to find the reason for his insolent questions and then she answered ''well your Majesty for example you're a villain'' his jaw dropped in amazement bc of words that were going from this woman mouth ''Look Regina I maybe choosed you to me my wife but that doesn't give you the right to speak we with in that way!'' he raised the tone looking at her while she lifted her legs on the seat where she was sitting and then with her arms she embraced her knees and she looked down and said with bitter and lower tone ''are you going to kill me like thousand people before?'' then his eyes soften and he said with warm voice ''Regina I won't...I won't deprive the world of such beauty like _you_.'' he grabbed her chin and looked at her face. Her face looked so sad so miserable with tears streaming down her cheeks,she coughed and said ''I don't know why you choosed me,but I really,really don't have anything what you want. I'm just ordinary and you're well...the King. What can the miller's daughter do with King?'' she was looking at him,right in the eyes and then she fell on her knees in front of him and she started with begging ''Please let me go! I beg of you I wanna live with my horses...''he was looking her strangely with sad look and question _is that hard to marry the King?_ Regina continued ''I wanna practice magic and be free!'' she was looking at him with big smile on her face with just mention of freedom but then he lifted her and then she sat on her seat once again and said with angry voice ''what kind of man are you? You're stealing a freedom from me! How can you do that to someone? What have I ever done to you? Please...'' she sat next to him,grabbed his hands in hers, while she was begging once again ''I'm going to do _anything_ just let me go...'' but when Robin wanted something he gets it and he wanted Regina as much as she wanted freedom. He wanted her to say 'I do' on wedding,he wanted him to be her first man,he wanted her to give birth to his children and then he said ''no'' that was all he said although there were far to many things he wanted to say but his proud didn't let him. She released his arms and he stopped looking at her and cocked his head to the side and she yelled ''ugh just 'no'?! Just fucking 'no'?!'' he looked surprisingly at her bc of her words and she continued ''you just wanna take my virginity,just wanna use me like thousands of women before! Right?!'' she started kicking his shoulder as she started crying and yelling ''what kind of men you are...just kill me to end this suffering...'' now she was crying like crazy and all he do was looking through the window as he felt pain for that woman,that beautiful woman named Regina who took his mind with her innocence and desire for freedom. After a few more moments they were right in front of the big,rich castle. Coachman opened carriage doors for them and Regina ran out of it with fury in her eyes and said to coachman ''get the hell out of my sight!'' Coachman didn't understand her,either did she. She was just so angry at Robin and his will to marry her and buried himself between her thighs...just makes her sick. Then Robin got from the carriage and said with smirk ''Uh,Regina what kind of temper you have...what did that man ever did to you?'' Robin said with mocking voice and then she rolled her eyes and then he said ''Regina,this is all yours...'' he was showing her new home,her own castle ''you are the ruler from now on...you and me.'' she looked at him and said ''I don't care. I would prefer be a ruler of my little kingdom back there in stables...then here,with you. And don't you ever say ' _you and me'_ It sounds awful just like this marriage and all craps that goes with it.'' He pulled her closer to him as he grabbed her upper shoulder and then she said ''You must me enjoying this...using me for your disgusting needs.'' he laughed,smirked and whispered her in ear ''why do I have feeling that you will be the one who will want _me?_ '' she smiled and pulled him away as she started walking in front of him. As she was walking he was looking at her ass that was moving in slow motion bc of her seductive hips that fit so perfect in Robins arms. First time he hugged her she was so little and vulnerable. And as she was walking he said with smile ''you have a great ass...'' Regina turned around and looked at him ''Regina.'' he said her name in naughty tone. She started walking towards him,and for the first time she put a smirk all over her face as she was talking ''you will only get a chance to watch,but never to touch!'' he leaned towards her so they were few inches away from each other. They could feel some force passes between them,as a light tingle of electricity, and if they stepped even a milimeter to each other there would be a destruction of the whole world in which they would be only survivors and then he broke that moment with words ''Regina,my _dear queen_ you will be the one who will want me to touch you...every...part...of you.'' he hungrily looked down at her little figure while his hands were few inches from her shoulders making their way up and down, she mockingly smiled and said ''I'm sure that will never going to happen.'' he smirked and said ''no,Regina,it will...not today,not tomorrow or the day after...but it will and you will beg me to settle my manhood down your wet thighs...'' God he was so arrogant,uncultured, without respect for her feelings or thoughts. She was so furious and she slapped him as hardest as she can and turned around with her head up and yell ''Go to hell Robin!'' and that was the first time she said his name. The way she said it,it was so good...okay,we must admit it, it's not in one of the best situations but the way she said it with that sexy and angry voice makes Robin to gave a little moan and he said ''my God,she'll me mine...I swear she will.'' Regina was walking and walking not knowing where she is going. This castle was so huge and beautiful...Too bad it was her prison. She was spinning around in 'gold' room watching big pictures and mirrors that were hanging on the walls while other people were strangely looking at her and one of the man came to her. He was in his middle ages,he was darker with black hair and he asked Regina ''what this kind of lady is doing in Kings castle?'' Regina was looking at that man and uncertainly ''I'm one of your _stupid_ Kings whores...'' man looked angrily and he was yelling at her with strong voice ''How you dare speaking of our King in that manner?!'' Regina smirked and after that laughed aloud and said ''You fool,I'm the Queen! Show some respect!'' Man laughed and nodded while he was grabbing her arms and shouting for assistance of another guard ''Yeah right you are...You are a prisoner now missy!'' two man were dragging Regina to dungeon. She was screaming with her full lungs and yelling as loud as she could ''you fools leave me alone!'' after a few more seconds of her yelling and shouting she was laying on the cold floor in dungeon. They locked her up,she got up and grabbed the cells bars and said ''get me out of here!'' well now she was really pissed off. And the things were only getting better and better especially when Robin came with his mocking,stupid,perfect face,but the man from before came with him and said pointing finger at Regina ''this woman came here,first she said she was one of your whores...after a few seconds she said she is the Queen! With all due respect your Majesty this woman disgraced you by yelling that shes the 'Queen' in front of the whole castle! She must me punish!'' Regina looked at the from the other side of the cell and said ''You're such an idiot! Robin,tell him...I'm the fucking Queen! Get me out of here!'' Man looked shocked at Regina and then at Robin who was just smirking,biting his lower lip and looking at Reginas boiling face and then Robin said ''Oh she will have her punishment.'' Reginas eyes grew wider and she stayed quiet and he said to the man ''you may leave us. Thank you for bringing such _disrespectful_ woman...'' he walked towards Regina looking at her eyes full of anger and wildness. She just wanted to jump at him and break his neck but somehow Robin enjoyed that...all that rage and fury in such _innocent_ and _untouched_ woman. ''Your Majesty I suggest that we put a mark of shame right in the middle of her forehead so that everyone can see how disrespectful she was to you!'' Man put an evil smile and now Regina felt a little bit scared but she said to Robin anyway ''Yeah,Your Majesty,will you do that?'' Robin nodded and turned his head to man and he gave him an order ''Tomorrow,at dawn prepare pier and bonfire for this crazy woman.'' Man smirked,nodded and then Robin said ''you may go now'' man obeyed Robin and left Robin and Regina all alone and then Regina said with soft and sad voice,she was acting like she wasn't the same cheeky woman from minute ago ''are you really going to do let them do that to me?'' she was holding cell bars and then he came closer,gave her devilish smile and said ''Regina I'm the villain,of course I will do that.'' Reginas eyes were watering and he could sees that and then she asked ''you're going to kill me? But you said you won't...'' she looked so confused and insecure but then he put his forefinger on her lips and said ''hush beauty.'' What the hell was going with them? Now they're pissed of beasts and now they are gentle like freaking flowers! ''You don't even know what will happen.'' and with those words he left her in cell. She was scared,she really was. She couldn't bc of a thought that maybe tomorrow she'll die and bc of whom...her _beloved_ fiancé. And there was one more thing. Bracelet. Bracelet was preventing her to use magic. She was so helpless,so weak and above all scared. And when she fell asleep,finally,two guards came and dragged her from dungeon. They were ruthless,they were dragging her like sack of garbage. One of them hurted her and said ''shut up whore,and come,the King wants to speak with you!'' Regina was weak;physically and mentally but they didn't care a bit. They threw her on the ground with such force right under the Kings feet and Robin looked at Regina. She was so calm,obedient and humble...right under his feet,if there were another woman or man he would order them to kiss his feet but...not Regina,she was different;now so calm and humble but sometimes a real cheeky devil. ''You wanted to see...'' Regina said but one of the guards violently pushed her back with his foot and now she was laying on the floor,on her belly almost kissing Robins feet ''you stupid girl! Show some respect to our King!'' Regina stayed quiet bc she didn't want any more suffering,she was broken already...to weak to handle one more humiliation. But then Robin punched guard right in his face and growled at him ''Fucking bastard! If you ever touch her again I will stab your head on boomer and serve pigs with it!'' Robin grabbed guards jacket and angrily said with red eyes ''now pack your things and get the hell out of my castle,you're fired!'' Guard was scared bc of Robin rage and he just left him. Regina was laying on the floor but then Robin came and helped her get up and he said ''Regina,get ready.'' he gave her one of the dresses he wanted her to wear and she said ''You want me to look pretty while you're killing me,is that?'' she gave him weak smile and he said ''just do as I say! Get dressed.'' and Regina obeyed him. She put the dress on. It was one really beautiful dress,right for her. Black, with big cleavage that perfectly outlined her breasts and her feminine curves on hips. She has a beautiful body. After she got ready she stepped in front of Robin and he said,almost speechless ''you're so beautiful...'' he said with soft voice but then she said a bit roughly ''so _beautiful_ that you're going to kill me. Marvelous.'' After a few moments the man from last night came with two guards who grabbed Regina arms so hard and one of the men said ''move'' and Regina obeyed. All the way to the main square she was thinking how shes going to die,and how maybe she gets her freedom in the other life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR** : So,thank you for reviews and lovely comments. And now,at the beggining I have to say something,don't get me wrong,I'm really honest person and I'm going to tell you everything what I think and I think that if you don't like this story you should just skip it. So,yeah,and for those who does like it,well thank you,I really and trully appreciate that. By the way, English is not my first language so...chill with 'you need Beta' or 'you have a lot grammar mistakes' :)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was dragged to the main square. There were many,many people just waiting to see what will happen next. What kind of cruel destiny does the King has for this woman,for Regina. Regina was too weak,too weak to fight and to resist those guards. Robin was behind her,very seriously looking at her with thoughts _''she must be terrified,God Robin,why are you torturing her like this? Just look at her small figure under those guards rough touch...poor,beautiful thing.''_ People were scared. Scared of horror that will happen right in front of their eyes. Regina was ashamed,they were treated her like garbage. Like she was nothing,and after all they thought that she doesn't deserve to live because she insulted their King. But Robin was the most surprised by Reginas behaviour. She wasn't struggling and yelling,screaming and cursing. She just relaxed under guards touch and she was just waiting for them to put her against the pole and to burn her like she was some kind of a witch. I mean,she was,but...she was never going to hurt anyone.

And as she was waiting them to put her against the pole they stopped. Her eyes went wide as she asked in whisper ''what's happening?'' she was confused and she looked at Robin who was looking back at her. He has that look. He was looking at her tired but yet so stunning face and little figure in well fitting dress that he gave her. She was,at this point,the most innocent creature in the whole word. So weak,and he,the villain was taking advantage of that. After those thoughts he came closer to her. She was about to tell him something but then one of the guards violently hit her back. She gasped in pain and looked at ground while guard was yelling at her ''How dare you turn to the king after all the humiliation that you caused to him?!'' Robin blood started boiling. He was about to kill that son of a bitch who hit her. He was about to stab his sword right in the bastards belly but then Robin caught her chin and lifted her gaze to him. She was looking right into his eyes and he was looking at her too. God,her eyes were the most precious thing for his tainted soul. They were like dark paradise to him,he enjoyed drown himself in them,it feels like home and then she said ''Tell me,did I deserve this? You know I was telling the truth'' the tear just rolled down her cheek'' that I'm the next Queen...and yet you still let them to torture me.'' he wiped away her tears and said ''Regina,if theres anybody in this world that will ever hurt you that will only be **me**. No one will ever hurt you without bearing the consequences,except me.''

She put a small smile and said ''and what? You will hurt me?'' another tear rolled down her cheek and he said ''Regina the thing is that no one will ever put hand on you,just me...you're _mine_ now. And,you can choose: death or me.'' she was terrified and scared,she was breathing heavily ''I don't want to die...'' she said with sad and low voice then he said ''so you're choosing me?'' she gave him deadly look and said with hatred ''just because the other option is not acceptable,not because I want to be with you or because I have feelings for such insensitive person like you.'' After that Robin smirked and turned around to tell his people ''My people,I would like you to meet your new Queen! Regina Locksley!'' People started clapping and smiling. They were all so happy because now they will have new ruler,a better one. Not so evil like Robin. Now they'll have someone who will care about them and their needs. Regina was looking at them,still sadly because she will have to live with such terrible person as Robin,she will have to give birth to his children and all others awful things.

''Long live the Queen!'' Regina heard some of the people yelling happily. Regina smiled and in that moment the whole world was opened for Robin. He was looking at her while she was smiling and she yelled to those people ''Thank you! I'm glad I'll be your Queen.'' people bowed down and Robin whispered to her ear ''Just continue,continue smiling...you have a stunning smile,Regina.'' she looked at him with a little smile at the end of her soft lips and continued with listening his words ''Now,as a Queen you can punish those who tortured you...Right here,right now. You can light this pyre and punish whomever you want.'' she shakes her head and said with worry in her voice ''I won't kill anybody! I just wanna go to sleep and forget that this ever happened.'' he smirked and said ''As my Queen wishes.'' After that both of them went to the castle. While they were walking Regina said ''I think It will be the best for us to sleep in separate rooms...for now,''

She was interrupted with his mocking words ''I can't believe that woman like you doesn't want to be with man like me.'' she rolled her eyes and said ''You have such big opinion about yourself right?'' he nodded and said ''Of course I have. I satisfied every single lover I had...And I will you too.'' Regina smiled and said sarcastically ''I doubt. We will be husband and wife...but nothing else. Just signature on the paper!'' then they entered the castle when one blonde girl came to them and Robin said ''From now on,you'll be Regina's personal maid. Regina is a new Queen...'' Regina was serious but then Robin whispered into her ear ''my Queen...'' and God,she wasn't denying he was hot like hell. After that they were left alone in front on his room. He was talking other things too. His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. She moaned and then Robin smirked and looked at her while she was blushing and he put his arms around her. His arms were on her ass,slightly squeezing and he said ''You can't deny that you're not enjoying this...'' he squeezed her ass one more time and she said in sigh ''Stop it...''

She closed her eyes and said ''just stop...it...ahh...'' and now she was even more embarrassed and her cheeks were red as blood. He was looking at her and said ''What is it?Innocent Regina feels _things_ while I'm touching her like this? Does Regina has indecent thoughts?'' She didn't know what to tell him so now she was just trying to get out of his embrace and she said with higher voice ''you pathetic idiot!'' she hit him and said ''let me go!'' and ,fuck it all,now she was yelling,again. ''You fool! What king of a woman do you think I am?! Rude bastard!'' he was laughing at her and said in mocking voice ''someones pissed off. I suggest you to go to sleep...'' he opened the doors of his room and said ''in here.'' she looked at him angrily and said ''but this is your room...we said...'' he interrupted her ''no,no, _we_ didn't say anything...you said...but I'm telling you now. Go inside and take a nap,beauty.'' she gave him frustrating inhale and exhale,rolled her eyes,entered the room and slammed the doors right in front of his face. Then he smiled and said to himself ''you're impossible Regina...bitter and sweet at the same time. Strong and fragile...oh so perfect.'' on the other side of the doors Regina was pissed of because of a feeling that she has because of his touch.

She didn't want to _have_ that kinds of thoughts. Dirty and naughty. She was telling to herself ''you fool,just forget about his touch and...and...just sleep!'' she fell,exhausted on the bed and said to hefself once more ''he's an ass,murdered, pervert...hot,handsome...Ugh,Regina stop it! Stop,stop,stop with those kind of thoughts!'' she put her hands all over her face and said ''calm down...get off his smile out of your head and just sleep.'' and after that she fell into one,peaceful dream. Now,was she falling for him? For a villain? No it's not possible...not so soon. But...when they're alone,he is a pervert but a gentle one. His touches are soft like silk,his smile is so fucking contagious and his eyes...Regina could jump into them and get lost,for ever. And even now...she doesn't want him to touch her just over the clothes. She wants him to touch her bare skin,but of course she won't admit that and especially not to him. Sometimes she has those animal urges...like a moment ago. She was literally moaning and collapsing under his touch. But she doesn't love him,God no. And he doesn't love her...she is just another sex slave to him,although now he wants to spent the rest of his life with her. He has never wanted anything more then sex with any other woman.

Just a pleasure,not love,not feelings, not gentleness and warmness. And with Regina,well he does want that. He wants to meet her but,after all,he's a villain and he doesn't know which way is the best to approach Regina so he's flirting all the time. He's trying to get to her in his own way,hoping that she'll fall for him because of him...because of what he is. And apparently it's working. Regina is falling for him,but she won't admit it. She won't, even though she's calling his name through whisper while she's sleeping. Oh,God,just don't let Robin enter the room,don't let him see her while shes desperately calling his name is sleep. She'll be even more embarrassed but it seems that God didn't hear that prayer. Robin did enter the room and he heard Regina while she was invoking his name in slow motion with gentle voice. She was dreaming about him and he was looking at her while she was dreaming. She was so beautiful.

While she's sleeping she's such an angel and everytime when she's so calm he is overwhelmed with wonderful feeling,but he won't admit that that feeling is one and only-love. She,truly isn't one of his sex toys...shes unique,perfect,shameless sometimes,sassy,fragile,stunning...He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her chest were going up and down as she was sleeping and he was enjoying looking at her while she was sleeping and breathing with her full lungs. She's so alive,young,untouched and his. ''My beauty'' he said while he was caressing her cheek and dark curls ''you're so beautiful...'' his thumbs went over her lips and scar on her upper lip ''I will never hurt you. May I die If I hurt you...but try to understand me,I'm a villain and I have my way of loving and feeling. Just give me a chance Regina and I will love and cherish you more then anything and anyone in this whole world.'' then he left the room. She was still in a deep sleep,in a sleep where she could hear him telling her '' _Just give me a chance Regina and I will love and cherish you more then anything and anyone in this whole world...''_ then she just opened her eyes and asked herself in confused and calm voice ''was this just a dream?'' she closed her eyes and continued ''It must be,it is,Regina stop with hope...It won't lead you anywhere.''


	4. Chapter 4

After she woke up Regina heard knocking and by that she knew that wasn't Robin. I mean who was he to knock? That would be polite thing to do. Regina got up from the bed and shouted

''You may come in!''

And in that moment girl with blonde hair,few years younger then Regina entered the room while she was carrying red dress in her hands and said:

''Your Majesty it's dinner time. The King sent me for you.''

Regina rolled her eyes and asked her as she was taking dress from girls hands

''Thank you...So he's going to be there?''

Girl nodded and Regina continued ''Could you bring my meal here?''

Girl looked at confused and said tremendously:

''Oh Your Majesty,the King hate disobedience...even if he doesn't hurt you he will hurt me...'' Regina put hand on girls shoulder and asked sweetly ''what's your name?'' girl answered a bit calmly ''Tink...I mean Tinkerbell. My friends call me Tink. And well,Your Majesty you can call me however you like.''

Regina smiled and said ''Well Tink,thank you for bringing me this.'' Tink smiled and said with laugh ''I don't know what you're doing with that kind of man...'' Tink put hands all over her mouth and said ''Oh,I'm sorry! I shouldn't have...'' Regina turned around to see her new friend and said calmly,you could here sadness in her voice ''It's okay. That's true. This marriage is fiercer nonsense. We don't love each other, he only wants to satisfy his manhood with me...'' Tink was looking her sadly. Like she could feel Reginas pain and like she could read her mind.

''Your Majesty,people say if you're in a loveless marriage in a beginning, later will everything be better.'' Regina gave her small and weak smile ''I don't think so.'' Tink was still looking her sadly and gave her friendly advice ''Just be strong and don't let him do what he wants with you. You are the Queen now,don't let him treat you like some of his whores.'' Regina nodded and hugged her ''thank you...I can see that life here won't be _that_ awful,not with you here. You can come whenever you like in my room.'' After that Rink left Reginas room. Even Tink couldn't believe that she has such great relationsip with the Queen already. Oh,the Queen is so nice so gentle and kind,and the King well...he's complete opposite. After a few moments Regina got ready.

She put red dress on. It was very tight dress with corset that erected and perfectly outlined her breasts. Robin was way too rude. He just wanted feed his eyes with her body...but she won't let him. She removed that tight,disrespectful dress and she put something else that she got in her wardrobe. She found one black,wide dress made of silk that didn't outline her curves ,just hips ''I'll see what you'll have to say about this. Robin.'' as much as she doesn't like it,she loved spelling his name,she loved the sound of it...but she hated it as well. Anyway in that dress she looked like wide sack. She put a necklace that snuggle right to her neck and red lipstick,and hair was pulled into a high bun.

After a few moments Regina came into dining room and there was Robin with few more people,probably royals. They turned their gazes to Regina while she was slowly coming down the stairs with fake smile and thoughts ''great,gathering of royal fools...what could be better then that?'' then she came on the last stair and said ''Good evening.'' Robin was looking at her with confusion in his eyes bc she didn't wear the dress that he sent by Tink. Everyone at the table stood up and greeted her,then one old King said ''I'm King Leopold,and this is my wife Eva and our precious little daughter Snow.'' Snow stood up from the chair and came closer to Regina,kissed her hand and said ''It's pleasure to meet you Queen Regina.'' Regina smiled at her and said ''The pleasure is all mine.''

Then the other three families greeted her. It seems that everyone liked this new Queen,this enchanting and polite woman,this Regina. She was a great company;always smile on her face,even when she looked at Robin. Bu he didn't smile at her,not even a smirk. But she didn't care then he asked her in the middle of the dinner ''Regina,where is the dress I bought you?'' Regina opened her mouth in confusion and said like she didn't know why he asked her that

''Oh I didn't know that,that dress is for this wonderful occasion...''

She smiled and looked at people around her and continued

''I hope you don't mind darling.''

Robin gave her fake smile and said ''Of course not.''

She smiled and continued with eating while he was looking at her with amazed look. After an hour people went to dance,everyone except Regina and Robin. Now they were alone at the big table while the loud music was playing. She was drinking wine while she was looking people dancing and then he asked her

''What the hell are you doing?'' she turned her head to see him and said ironically

''I'm sorry what?''

Well,we can say that Robin was a bit tense now ''with this dress? Why didn't you put the dress I gave you?'' she rolled her eyes and said with annoyance:

''Are you really going to make such a big deal over a dress? I thought that was women job not men.'' she laughed mockingly at him and then he grabbed her hand and said ''Enough Regina!'' she looked at him with cold look and asked calmly:

''What am I Robin? Huh? One of your whores?!'' she shouted in lower voice. He didn't know what to say and she continued ''No,I'm not. I'm the Queen now,and that's surely not my fault! You were the one who wanted me so badly as a wife,well now you will have me. You will have me,my both sides. I am not an angel,I can be insolent and disobedient and I can be a real bitch,so...now whether you like it or not it's not my business.''

She drank the rest of her drink and inhale deeply looking at his astonished face,then he said with laugh''Oh Regina,I can't describe you how much I wanted you to say all of this.'' she gave him fake smile and said ''It's not like I care. And just so you know...Stop buying me dresses. I think I'm perfectly capable of doing that.'' while she was talking he couldn't take off his eyes from her red lips. All he wanted is to taste them,to taste their softness and to taste Reginas anger. He could see fire in her eyes,and he knows that if he continued with that he would get burn. But he would like that so he put his arm on her leg and he was slowly moving circles and said

''Calm down,it's okay.''

She shakes her head and asked ''What?! Robin please remove that hand...'' she said calmly while she was looking in front of her trying to hide satisfaction of his touch and he said:

''My,my, Regina,don't be an angel...not now. Show me your anger.''

She softly grabbed his hand and he could feel her supple touch. He was looking at her while she was,in a slow movements putting his hand between her legs. She moaned and he smiled at her,he wasn't saying anything. He let her to do what she wants and apparently she wanted this. She was moving her hips slowly so that his fingers could easily making circles on her clit. His touch was so tender,and his fingers were doing such splendid job playing with her bundle of nerves and Regina loved it as she was getting wetter and wetter with every second. She put her hand on his as she was accelerating his hand to go faster,she almost came,here under the table with ten more people in the room. She closed her eyes and started breathing heavily and Robin asked her in confusion:

''Regina,what is it?'' Regina dazedly looked at him feeling his hand on her leg. It seems that she just imagined all those dirty thoughts and she asked him embarrassingly ''what?'' she put her hand on her neck and she tried to calm her breathing and attempt to rein indecent thoughts that were going through her head. She felt her cheek going red and warm,warmer then usual,then he asked her:

''Is everything alright Regina?'' She nodded and said quickly ''I have to go to a bathroom.'' she stood up from the chair and said with lower voice ''If you'll excuse me.'' she walked away from him as fast as she could. Royals turned around to see her running to the bathroom and Eva asked Robin ''Is something wrong with Regina?''

Robin didn't know what was going on with Regina,now she was here arguing with him,and now she just disappeared like nothing happened. Robin will have full hands with that woman. Regina was now in her room,and her room has a bathroom. Regina went into bathroom and she started washing her red face as she was looking her reflection in the mirror and she said ''what the hell is happening with me?'' she washed her face over and over and over again and she said to herself again ''No,no...it's not possible. I won't ask him to be with me. I won't give him that satisfaction.'' after those words she was still looking at her reflection and said ''that's exactly what he wants. Regina,be strong. Listen Tinks advice...''

She bowed her head and after that she went down. She was full of confidence but when she saw him,her legs started quaver,cheeks were turning red,again,palms started sweating and heart started beating faster. All she could do is raised her head and walk with regal steps. Then King Leopold came and asked in concern ''Is everything alright?''

Regina nodded and said:

''Yes,of course it is.'' she turned around and right behind her was Robin,smiling as he asked her:

''Would you like to dance with me?''

Regina was trying to say something but he interrupted her ''What kind of host would we be if we are not dancing on our own party?'' Robin asked her and she answered looking and the floor ''ashamed. I don't know how to dance.''

He lifted her gaze and she looked at him and he said politely ''Well there's first time for everything,wouldn't you agree?'' she nodded and said ''alright...lead me.'' he put his arms around her and she was lost. Hell with Tinks advice,she couldn't stay cool head while she was in his arms. She just relaxed and she was ashamed of herself bc she relaxed so fast in his embrace. He pulled her closer to him. Her breasts were rubbing with his chest as they were dancing and his arms were going up and down her back.

This time he was gentle,without impolite words and naughty touches. She was enjoying being in is arms. She dared to say that she felt safe,life she belonged there. And she wrapped her arms around him looking at him. A little smile was appearing on her lips and he smiled back at her...and for once in her life he wasn't murdered,monster and villain he was one great dancer with such lovely personality. She put her head on crock of his neck and she started breathing normally she let him to lead her, she felt like she would,in this moment,go whenever he goes and do whatever he says. His strong arms were all around her and he said

''I'm afraid the dance is over...''

She looked at him and asked:

''What about another one?'' oh crap,she was weakening,she desperately wanted to stay in his embrace and he said:

''Alright then.'' they both smiled and she put her head on crock of his neck and she let him lead her through his perfect world of warmness,again. Everyone in the room could see that something is happening between two of them,but they didn't say anything,they will let them to see that themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ AND LEAVE REVIEWS 3**

 **BTW,THANK YOU FOR LOVELY REVIEWS,LY, FOR THIS AND FOR MY OTHER STORY,THANK YOU SO MUCH 3**

* * *

She was freezing,from the moment she left his embrace she felt like her heart was buried somewhere deep in snow in the middle of the most harsh winter. Cold winds were blowing around her heart the moment the dance finished and after that,that winter possessed her whole being and everything was like before. She was,again,cold and distant not wanting anything with him. And he,well he was arrogant,cheeky bastard.

''Thank you for inviting us. The dinner was splendid.'' said King Leopold as he and his family were about to leave ''It was our pleasure.'' said Robin and Regina nodded and said ''Come anytime you want.'' Snow smiled at Regina and Queen Eva said:

''Thank you.''

Robin looked at Regina and said with smile while he put his arms around her.

''You will be the first who will get our wedding invitations.'' Regina gave them fake smile ''Of course.''

They all smiled to each other and Leopold said:

''We must be going.'' Robin and Leopold shake hands and after that the family left. And now,the only that left were Regina and Robin in a room where you could hear slowly playing music in background. Regina turned away from him and said ''I'm tired. I'm going to bed.'' Robin laughed aloud and asked gently:

''So...Regina?'' She turned to see him and asked a bit annoyed:

''What is it?!'' he started walking towards her. He was smiling,oh the smile was so pure while he was looking her with those blue orbs and Regina was,again,taken by him and he asked her:

''Did you like the dinner?'' she was still looking at him and after that she shakes her head and said ''Nothing special!'' she was hard and rough with him. Even she didn't know why,but words were just going out,those impolite words that she knows that were hurting him and he asked her,again nicely:

''And dancing? Did you like that?''

Oh,crap...that accent and perfect choice of words were making her crazy and she nodded and he asked her again as he was walking even more closer to her:

''Is that yes?''

She turned around and said quickly:

''No it isn't. I told you...I'm tired. I don't know what I'm talking. So,you asked me about the dance? Well...It doesn't mean anything to me.''

God she was such a liar,but how could she tell him that she was melting under his tender touch,how? And she continued with offensive words.

''How could I like that? Your touch is rough and your look is cold...''

They were few inches away from each other and he said,almost a whisper

''I believe that's not true. The way you pinned yourself along my body... the way we hugged...'' he looked at her and continued as she could feel his warm breath on her nose,her cheeks were burning red and her eyes,half closed, were looking at him ''The way we could feel each other beating,strong hearts...you can't tell me that doesn't mean anything to you.''

She was breathing slowly when he touched her red cheek and said gently with lower voice: ''The way your breasts were dancing slowly with my chest,the way my arms were going up and down your back,the way you asked me for another dance...'' she opened and licked her lips and said

''Please stop.'' She closed her eyes and shook her head. After that she move two steps away from him and said ''Goodnight.''

She left him and this time,the winter was ruling with his whole being. He wanted her. Her warm body next to his. Wanted to kiss her like it was the last day on earth,wanted to move her clothes slowly so he could capture her whole beauty her glory and to touch every single inch of that little figure. He came in room a few minutes after her. She was there,but she was holding her pillow and quilt in her arms as she was making her bed on the floor right next to Robins bed. Was she really going to sleep on the floor while she has comfy bed and such breathtaking fiancé on it? She was crazy. The moment he entered the room he asked her in higher and firmer tone:

''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

She looked at him with perfectly raised eyebrow and said

''Well,since you didn't want to give me my room I had to take care of that myself. So,I will sleep here,on the floor,and you can sleep on your _royal_ bed.'' he was looking her with confused and startling face as he continued listening her:

''Don't worry It's not that bad here.'' She said as she laid down and he said ''Regina...Stop with this nonsense and come sleep on bed.'' she turned her gaze away from him as she heard him saying through smirk '' _On_ bed,not _on_ me...'' her eyes widen at his words and she was,somehow aroused by his words. She knows that it isn't right to feel this way but she is. And she could still feel his eyes on her. She kept quiet,he was standing there,still looking at her and he said:

''I will be here,looking at you whole night long unless you come and sleep properly on bed.''

She rolled her eyes and gave him annoyed sigh. Then she turned around to face him, she laughed at his face and turned around again. Well now,she was the one to tease. When she turned her gaze away from him she licked her lips and said ''Goodnight,future husband.'' she tried to sound gravely but she couldn't. He could hear a ray of laugh in her voice. He kept quiet and went to the bathroom. There he prepared himself for bed. He brushed his teeth and looked at his reflection and said through whisper:

''Oh Regina I will make you mine if it is the last thing I do.''

He put some trousers and came out of bathroom shirtless. What a devil,one truly handsome devil.

''Oh,you're still here?'' He teased her as he saw here 'sleeping' on the floor and she asked:

''Why do you think I wouldn't be?'' She pulled her leg out of the covers so now her whole leg was visible for him. As she done that she smiled to herself and he bit his lips and said:

''You're such a minx...do you know that?'' She sighed,gave him tired moan and asked ''why?''

As she was stretching her leg so he could have better view. God,her leg was so long and strong so gentle that he wanted to see the rest of her body. That urge that was going through him was unbearable. He wanted to turn her on her back and to take her here and now. And now,he knew she wasn't so innocent. She was devil. Pure devil. Then so fragile and now such minx. That woman will cost his head,he knows that. And bc of that he wanted to come inside of her,hit her hard, and take her virginity while she will come with his name on her lips. He came closer to her, crouched and removed quilt and blankets from her body. She turned around and she was oh so furious and she screamed:

''What the hell are you doing?!'' He put his arms under her both knees and he raised her up in his arms as she was hitting his perfectly outlined chest and for moment he caught her staring.

''Put me down idiot!'' Blood was coming on her eyes and fire was burning like crazy. But he wasn't gentle with her this time either. He grabbed her hair and madly pulled her head back. She snarled as she was looking at his eyes as he was pulling her head back and he said:

''You are a devil Regina!'' She smirked and said while she was still in his arms and looking at him:

''And what are you going to do?''

In that moment he started kissing her hungrily. The touch on her skin felt so right. Like it was the most powerful and the most righteous thing in the whole world. Like their skin was made for each other. Like a perfect match. Like a puzzle. They fit each other just perfect,so wonderfully. She raised her neck so he could get better access to her neck and torso. They hugged each other with such force and passion.

She was moaning all the time. She put her legs around his hips letting him to kiss her neck,letting him to do what he want. She threw her head back as she was pounding her hips harshly against his. She was rubbing and jumping on him while she was moaning crazily. This was making him crazy. He grabbed her legs roughly as he was squeezing her disobedient ass,making red marks on her soft skin. He was kissing and biting her neck while his hands were between her thighs and he asked through moan are you wet for me? Yes,you are…'' she kissed him and harshly bit his neck and after that she whisper into his ear:

''Shut the fuck up and take me!''

He grabbed her hair once more and crashed her face on his. Wet kissed were going all around their faces. They were pushing tongues in each others mouths and moaning all the time. He was,literally,eating her with his kisses. He was taking her so perfectly. After every single kiss they were breathless. They were breathing oh so heavily but they couldn't get enough of such rough and yet horny and desirable touches and kisses.

''Oh Robin...I feel like I could come right now...'' then he put one more wet kiss on her swollen lips and put his hand under her panties and she said ''rip them...'' she was shaking under his touch as he started making fast circles around her wet floods she was biting her lips and she screamed ''don't torture me...just rip them...'' and he does,he growled and put two fingers in her with force and yelled ''You like it?'' She was screaming now and she said ''Oh yes,yes! Don't...stop!''

With other hand he ripped her night gown and now he saw her full glory. Her breasts were like heaven,he stared a bit but then she pushed herself on his lips and all he could do is suck them,suck them hard. Her breasts were like made for his hands and mouth. Her nipples were hard like rocks and that was what made Robin even more horny. He was playing with them with his mouth while she was jumping on his fingers like crazy as she was moaning and collapsing under his fingers then he started moving them faster as he put the thirds finger in her and then he felt how she's writhing around his fingers,how fast she's coming shaking her head and snarling through teeth while he was pulling in and out fingers from her,such wet cunt, and he yelled:

''Scream Regina!'' She threw her head back again and screamed his name with her full lungs as she came like she could never believe she was able to,God her ograsm hit her so hard and even when she came he was putting his fingers inside of her slowly, she opened her mouth and shut her eyes as she was trembling and her legs were jelly and she felt like she won't be able to walk for days then she sighed:

''Ahhh...'' he left his fingers inside of her for a few more seconds and he said to her while she was kissing him ''you are incredible.''

She smiled and said ''I'm a devil.'' she looked at him and he said

''You're mine.''

She laughed and hugged tight,and again felt such warmness and she said ''Robin,this was amazing...'' she satisfactory rolled her eyes and he said ''Oh I know.'' after that he put her down and as she thought her legs were far to weak now so she just collapsed on the bed. Yes,on the bed where Robin laid next to her. For a few moments she fell asleep,but the knocking didn't wake her. Robin got up from the bed and his counselor said:

''Your Majesty,sorry for interrupting you in such late hours,but we found your son and people who were keeping him!'' Robin smiled with his whole heart and asked ''Where is Roland?!'' and in that moment a little,very sweet angel came from behind and yelled ''Papa!'' Robin turned around to see his son. Robin hugged him,raised into the air and said ''My son! Roland,I've missed you!'' Roland hugged his father around neck and said ''Papa I've missed you too! Those people were cruel with me!'' Robin looked at his counselor and he asked him ''Where are those scoundrels?''

Counselor then answered proudly:

''They are in dungeon.'' Robin put his son on the ground and he said with determined tone ''I will take care of them tomorrow. Put my son into bed.'' Robin hugged and kissed Roland and said ''You are so brave do you know that my son?''

Roland nodded and said:

''I know papa,like you.''

Robin smiled and he said to his precious son ''Roland,mister counselor is going to put you in bed,okay?'' Roland nodded and said:

''Okay papa. See you tomorrow.''

After that counselor and his four years old son went into Rolands room. Robin has done the same. He went to sleep with this marvelous woman,with Regina who is more then an innocent and sometimes insolent woman. She was sleeping peacefully just like him,and that will stay like that as long as she is here,beside him. In the morning Robin woke up after Regina because he saw her looking at him and she smiled and said:

''Good morning.'' He smiled back at her, admiring her beauty,as usual:

''Good morning beauty.'' She kissed him softly:

''How was your sleep?''

Here it is! She's doing it again! Now shes an angel,it's just a matter of time when she'll turn into a devil,just a moment...and then he answered ''perfect,and yours?'' He kissed her nose and she answered:

''Terrific,I mean after last night action and...exercise I was exhausted.''

She stretched her arms and legs and moaned then he said:

''Regina,get ready I want you to meet someone. But first I have to do something.''

Regina sat on the bed and kissed his shoulder and asked nicely ''What?'' he stayed quiet and said looking in front of him ''It's not concern of yours.'' she looked at him angrily and said with higher voice ''What the hell Robin?! Last night we were so close and now when I ask you to tell me what's happening you just...'' he turned to see her and he said ''Regina what we had last night was beautiful and it means so much to me...but the things I'm going to do now are not for your eyes. Trust me.'' He got up from the bed and left the room. He made his way to dungeons where he was left alone with bastards who kidnapped his son. ''So you are the ones who kidnapped my son?''

People were terrified and Robin asked them calmly:

''Whats your name?''

Then people answered him. One was Jefferson, second was Graham and third was Will. They all looked very drunk and bloody. They were laughing at Robin and one of them said:

''How spoiled your son is!''

And that was is. Robin stabbed his sword into man belly. Man screamed and in that moment Regina entered dungeon. ''Robin?'' she asked him a bit confused and then he looked at her. She was wearing red,tight dress and red lipstick on her contagious lips and he asked her ''What are you doing here Regina? I told you to stay in the room!'' one of the drunk men asked:

''Is this one of your whores? Ha! Nothing new!'' Regina came closer and asked ''who are those people?'' she looked at Robin and then her gaze went on the drunk people,then Robin said ''Regina,please...'' Regina yelled at Robin and said ''Tell me who are they!'' Robin yelled back,his voice cracked in the middle ''They kidnapped my son! My four years old,defenseless son! Just because they wanted fucking money!''

Regina looked really taken by his words and she asked him,confused, through whisper ''You have a son?...'' Robin nodded,looked at those drunken fools and said ''Yes,but I almost lost him bc of them!'' Regina came closer to those people,she smirked and said ''In that case Robin...I have a better way to torture them. Better way then just regiment death.'' Here she is. The devil inside her is waking,again and she continued:

''They will suffer.'' she looked at him and he asked her while he was looking in her eyes

''What are you doing Regina?'' and after that Regina gave him strong and determined answer:

''I'm standing beside my husband. I'm supporting you.''

Robin smiled at her and she gave him smirk. Then both of them looked at terrified men who just figured out that the woman in front of them is the future Queen. Now,both of them looked like one. So powerful. He was so proud of his woman,his Regina,his devil. And she,she was happy bc of that. She will stay beside him and help him and do whatever it takes to make him happy,that's what women do to their husbands and loved ones. After that Regina said to him looking at those bastards:

''The best way to punish them,is not stabbing them into belly,no...that's far too easy. We will let them rot here. Will see how they are going to live without food and water. We will see...''she looked at Robin with devilish eyes and continued ''we will see them crawling like snakes and hear them begging for mercy! Mercy they will never get!'' She turned to see those people who were absolutely terrified bc of her words then she asked looking at them ''What do you say about that?''

Robin hugged her from behind and said:

''Uhm,that's my Queen...'' kissing her cheek,and she smiled and said ''Yes it is.'' she looked at Robin and said ''Their punishment starts now!''

After that Regina and Robin left dungeon and Robin said to her ''I'm so proud of you Regina.'' he kissed her cheek again, she smiled and said:

''Robin...Those people deserve what they got! I mean,how could anyone has a heart to use a child...'' and in that moment Roland ran in front of him yelling ''Papa! Good morning!'' When Regina looked at him,that little sunshine her heart felt oh so happy and Roland asked Robin:

''Papa,who is this pretty lady?''Regina smiled, crouched and said to Roland ''I'm Regina.'' Roland was looking at her and with those little arms,he softly grabbed her cheeks and said ''what a pretty name...'' she was taken aback by those boys words and she said ''thank you little one.'' Robin couldn't believe the scene in front of his eyes. His son and his woman are so close to each other already and then Robin heard his son words:

''Is she going to stay here for long? I would like that papa!''

Robin and Regina smiled and then Robin said ''Yes my son,she will. ''Robin looked at Regina and said ''I would want that too...more then anything.'' she blushed and said ''Don't worry I will stay with you till my last day on earth.'' Then she stand tall,Robin raised Roland in his arms and they all went into garden as one happy family.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR: Okay guys, sorry because I haven't updated but here you go,hope you'll enjoy. Thank you for lovely reviews and leave them again when you read this chapter and you know...And please let me know your opinions I would really appreciate that :D**

Regina,Robin and Roland were in garden now. Little one was running all around the garden yelling ''Glad I'm home papa!'' oh he was way to adorable with those sweet dimples and puppy eyes. Regina and Robin were watching Roland,but then Regina broke the silence:

''I...uhm...would never thought that you have a son.'' Robin looked at her with sad eyes and said:

''I know. You actually never thought that I have a nice side,right?'' she moved her gaze from from him and sighed,he put a small smile upon his face and said:

''You look beautiful in that dress.'' He looked at her. She smiled and her cheeks got a beautiful red color when she said:

''Thank you.'' she unexpectedly put her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder and said ''I think...you didn't think that I can be capable of doing such things like...''she laughed and he interrupted her ''like?'' he hugged her too and she laughed this time a bit louder and answered ''like what I've done to those men and...last night...''

He shook head and smiled a little ''Ooh,that! I'm glad you're capable of doing _that_.'' He grabbed her cheeks with both of his hands and said ''I'm so happy because I found you.'' their gazes were going all around each other faces. First in eyes,then lips,then eyes again,but then Robin continued:

'' I know that things weren't going...nicely,between us...'' she came closer to him interrupting him with her soft lips and she said after a kiss ''It's alright now. I getting to know you better and Robin...you are a wonderful man.''

They smiled at each other and Robin kissed her slowly but with so much passion. His arms were going up and down her back and on lower part of her back,she gasped and said:

''I think that this Saturday is perfect for one... lovely wedding. Don't you think?'' he shook his head and said ''yes it is. Thank you for being with me,for standing by my side...'' she gave him tender look and said ''I can't wait to look at those man poor faces when they start crumble in front of us. Oh,that will be fun.'' he put his head on her neck and started giving her soft kisses while he was touching her breasts and then she said:

''Um,Robin...I know you want this but...your son...'' she felt a smile on his face while he was kissing her neck and then he said ''What? He has to learn how to give affection to a woman. How to love and cherish her...'' he started biting her earlobe and whispering ''like she is the most treasured part of you...'' after that she put a serious face,and he felt like something was not right but before he asked her what it is she asked him:

''Robin...you-you love me?'' He put his nose in her hair inhaled deeply through nose and felt her apple scent that was doing incredible wonderful things to him. He felt like he was in another world,without sins and evilness,he felt her perfectly spread scent of apples all around her neck and hair and then he answered her ''more then anything.''

She hugged him tightly and she felt safe,loved,his and like she is the happiest woman in the world ''I love you too Robin.'' he looked at her with confusion and scared face and she continued ''I really do. No man has ever showed me this kind of affection like you...you made me feel yours with just one touch,''

She touched his cheek.

''With just one look. My knees are trembling like crazy when I feel your eyes on me,now you can just''

She laughed lovely and continued:

''Imagine what your kisses are doing to me. I'm dying and resurrecting at the same time.'' He kissed her forehead and said:

''I can't wait to make you mine in front of the whole Kingdom.'' She caressed her cheek along his and said through whisper when she felt his arms hugged her tighter along his strong figure:

''I want to make every single woman jealous,I want them to see how much I love you,they will forget everything what they were talking about you.'' Now they were way to relaxed and he said:

''God woman,you'll be my undoing I swear.'' She kissed him hardly and passionately and said ''And you'll be my reason to live.'' After that Roland came to them and said ''Papa,what are doing with this lady?'' Robin laughed and put Roland in his lap and said while he was watching Reginas red cheeks.

''I'm cherishing her son.'' Roland looked at Regina and asked innocently ''and do you Gina,do you cherish my papa?'' She was looking deeply in Robins eyes and said with confidence:

''I do...so very much.'' Even after those words came out of her mouth she was looking at him and licked her lips becacze they went dry way to fast,and all she wanted was to kiss him again and again,just put her tongue deep in his mouth and feel alive, but then Roland said loudly and she shook her head:

''Papa I wanna go riding...like in old times!'' Robin smiled and said ''alright,let's go for horses.'' Regina grabbed Robins wrist and said ''Maybe we could go at my place. I wanna visit my mother and...defy her. And of course I wanna see my horses,if thats fine by you?'' Regina smirked and he said:

''Of course it is...my love.'' They all got up from bench and went to the castle to get ready. Now they were in the castle. Robin was with Roland and Regina with Tink.

''So, where are you going?'' Tink asked her happily,and Regina answered in the same way:

''I'm going to visit my mother with Robin and Roland.'' Tink became serious and said to her anxiously ''Regina,please,listen to me. He's a fraud. He will hurt you when you'll least expect it. And all you will have is a broken heart and questions in your head: - _why did he do this to me...-_ '' Regina turned around to see Tink,and now she didn't have a friendly look on her face,but angry with ray of fury.

''Why the hell are you talking about all of this?'' Tink inhaled deeply and answered while her eyes were watering like crazy ''Because that's true. You haven't been here for so long, but I have. Every night,screams of pleasure and dirty talking,hope speeches...and at the end he just leave them,make them worthless because all they've done was spreading their legs for him. And all of these women are left with nothing not even proper _goodbye_ from him...'' Regina gave her small,weak smile:

''I'm sorry but I don't believe you. He can't be that cruel...he already told me that he loves me...'' Tink interrupted her with higher and stronger voice ''God Regina,just tell me you didn't say the same to him?!''

Regina answered with shaky voice:

''I did,so spit it out. Why is that such a big deal? He loves me and I love him...'' Regina laughed mockingly and continued:

''What are you too one of his whores?!'' Her words hit Tink like thunder,straight to the heart,and Tink couldn't keep her tears any longer and she said:

''You are becoming just like him. And I thought that you'll be different,not letting him to do what he wants with you. He's making you his monster,his pet...and you're buying it. It's sad.'' Reginas fury was unbearable and she screamed at her:

''Get out! Get out and don't come back,Tinkerbell!'' Tink was about to leave but before she did she said ''I've told all of this because you are my friend and I take care of my friends Regina.'' And then Tink went out of Reginas room. Regina was confused and her head was full of suspicions.

Maybe Robin is using her,maybe he will do the same to her like he's done to all those women before,maybe he will hurt her the way she would never think about. Regina collapsed on her bed and said aloud,with scared voice:

''Oh,I am damn weak. I could never say _no_ to his eyes and voice. I'm crazy. Crazy woman acting like a teenager. But I can't do anything,his arms around me feels like heaven and his touches and kisses...oh my,but what can I do? Maybe prey that he really feels what he said to me...''

The knocking interrupted her. That was him. His smile and sexy accent voice calling for her the moment he entered the room:

''Regina,we are ready...'' Regina turned on the other side so he couldn't see her and he asked her again,approaching her slowly:

''What is it,my love?''

Does he really means it, that _love_ word that was going through his mouth so perfectly. Her eyes were full of tears and she didn't dare to say anything bc she was afraid that she'll break.

''Say something Regina,what is it?''

He sat on the bed and continued:

''You were fine 15 minutes ago. Did somebody say something to you?'' Oh she felt his eyes on her,and that was making her heart beating go even faster. She loves this man,and she loves hearing his voice and word _love_ from his mouth,but that also scares her and she answered with weak voice which break just as she thought:

''Yes.'' Robin took her shoulder and turned her around so now he was looking at her perfect illuminating face because of tears on her cheeks and dark orbs:

''You go with Roland to my farm...'' she lowered her head and continued as tears were streaming down her face:

''I'll stay here for the rest of the day.'' He put his forefinger under her chin and lifted it up and said looking at her eyes ''I'm not going anywhere without you.'' Regina looked at him too and literally jumped into his embrace,crying onto his chest talking ''I'm so weak,I'm sorry Robin...I'm not a woman you deserve...I—I am absolutely mesmerized by you...And—I don't know on the other side I am constantly listening people talking about how awful you are and...'' he hugged her and put his head in her hair and said softly ''They will always see me as a villain,Regina,even when I'm not but you...How do you see me?'' He caressed her hair and she answered ''I see you as the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on. Everything about you is—unerring...And still-I know what you've done to all those women before me...and-and I'm so scared because I think you're going to do the same to me and that I'm going to be hurt and what's worst; that I won't handle that...'' She wiped her tears although new were constantly coming over and over again and she continued:

''Tinkerbell said that you hurt her too,that you used her for...your own pleasure...and that I'm your newest victim. Robin...'' she hugged him as firmest as she can:

''Please don't do the same to me,you don't even have to force me...you know how easily I'm going to be with you,just because I feel so safe in your arms...and because your lips feel so right on mine...''

He kissed her head, hug her too and said firmly with so much love in his voice:

''I will never hurt you,I already told you that. I,indeed love you Regina. I wanna make you mine,I wanna take care of you,trust me. Everyone are going to say the worst about me,especially to you,but if you love me the way you said, you won't listen to them. You will stay by my side...and love me just like I love you. I love you Regina Mills. Don't you...''

Regina exhaled loudly and with ray of happiness said:

''You said everything what I wanted to hear...''

She looked at him and he kissed her gently she she can feel in his kiss how he feels,how he loves her with his whole soul. She laid on bed with him on her while he was still kissing her passionately telling her how shes his and how he'll never hurt her,because he loves her more then he loves himself.

''Robin...I need to get ready. We have to go,or you forgot?'' she smiled and said in her sassy tone.

''That's the smile I wanted to see...'' He moved his thumb across her lips and kissed her again,leaving a soft moan:

''Alright,Roland and I will wait outside for you.'' Robin got up from the bed and started walking towards the doors but then Regina said:

''Robin,will you help me with dressing?''

She got up from the bed too and he asked her considerately:

''Are you sure you want that?'' He started walking towards her,she's done the same and she answered taking his arm in hers:

''I want to feel your hands all around my body...I want to yours...So yes,I'm sure.'' She turned around,lifted her hair so he could have access to zip of her dress and she said:

''Go ahead,unzip it.'' And he did. The moment he saw her silky and soft back he started giving her open mouthed kisses and telling her ''you're so warm,so perfect,so...mine.''

He removed the rest of her dress and when she was fully naked he cupped her breasts and started massaging them easily. She moaned while she was enjoying his kisses. He was kissing all of her;shoulders,back,lower back,ass,legs as he was touching the belly and caressing her legs,she didn't want that to stop but Roland was probably waiting for them:

''And now...go and find me a dress...'' she looked at him over a shoulder with sincere smile. And he did,he found one blue tight dress and put on her. After she got ready he said,admiring her:

''Your so beautiful Regina...'' he kissed her cheek and after that her half parted lips.

''Thank you.'' She said and after that both of them went to find Roland. When they did they all went to Reginas farm. The three of them were in carriage now.

''Gina,you have a nice dress...'' said Roland very sweetly,Regina smiled and said ''thank you little one...just wait to see my horses.'' Regina touched little ones nose. Roland tickled and said ''I bet they are pretty,just like you.'' Regina nodded and added ''Well I'm sure you are going to love them.''

After that Roland said something that no one could believe that boy at his age could say:

''Like you love my papa? You do love him right? You kissed him...'' Regina looked shocked,blushing like crazy, and she looked at Robin who was laughing and waiting for her answer:

''Well it's a bit different...your papa is not an animal,right Roland?'' That was not an answer that Robin wanted to hear and he told her:

''Sure I'm not Regina,but that's not what my son asked...right Roland?'' Robin looked at Regina and Roland answered ''right. You love my papa?''

Regina inhaled and said wuth complete confidence:

''Yes I do.'' Then Robin added ''And I love you Regina.''

He said that in front of his child so it must be really true. He really loves her. God,thank you. After a few minutes the three of them were on Reginas farm. ''You go to the stables,I have to talk with my mother.'' Robin nodded and said ''Alright.''

And in that moment Reginas two best friends called her name. Regina turned around to see them and she yelled ''Emma! Snow!'' Girls started running to Regina and they hugged each other. ''My God,girls I've missed you so much.'' Emma smiled and said ''You too...It's been a while.'' Regina,still smiling nodded and answred:

''True. I really missed you,and here is a loto f things happening.'' Emma and Snow gave her a _look_ and Emma said suspiciously:

''Yes...That much is clear,what the hell are you doing with him?'' Regina stayed quiet and Snow asked her again ''Regina,what is it?'' And then Regina answered,a bit uncertainly:

''I'm going to marry him...'' She coughed and watched her friends terrified faces ''Regina,honey,you do know who he is right?'' Asked Snow with confused face and voice,and then Regina remembered Robins words how people are going to tell her the worst about him,and now she has to stay by his side,and she did and said:

''I know who he is. He's my future husband. And,I don't care what you,or anyone else have to say.'' Emma turned around and she was about to go but Regina yelled:

''Emma,where are you going?''

After that Emma yelled at her: ''we were away for a week and now you are going to get married to the worst person in the whole world...Regina he's a monster. You deserve so much more and better.''

Regina was really angry now and she snapped at Emma:

''Oh c'mon Emma! I'm sorry because your one handed pirate left you, but that doesn't give you the right to talk about someone you don't know!'' Emma was about to let a hard tear roll down her face because,like it or not, Hook was still her weak point.

Snow looked at Regina and sighed ''You shouldn't have said that Regina.'' Emma then started walking towards Regina when she saw Robin in the stables,looking at them.

''You crazy bitch! I told you not to mention Hooks name and now,when you're with him...You really have changed. Regina I knew wasn't like this.'' Regina calmed down and continued with bitterness:

''I'm sorry but Regina you knew is about to marry a _monster_ and I don't see the difference between your charming pirate and Robin. Yes, why did he leave you? Were you a bad lover?'' Emma furiously came towards Regina and slapped her as hardest she could. Regina slapped her back and then Snow yelled:

''Stop! Both of you! Look at yourself! You're acting dumb. You used to be best friends and now you are fighting over a what? Men?''

Emma shouted again: ''You're blind Regina! He doesn't love _her._ He only sees your body. I am your friend and I'm telling you,he's going to make fun of you.''

Regina screamed ''That's enough Emma! You're just jealous, watch out,maybe you turn green. Envy could do that to you.''

Snow was about to put her arm on Reginas shoulder but Regina moved aside and said:

''You too,both of you,go to hell. I really thought that some one is going to support me...but I was wrong. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and visit my _mommy dearest._ ''

Regina turned around and Emma shouted: ''He will destroy you Regina! And when he finishes with you, you'll come to us!''

And this time Regina wasn't crying,she turned to face Emma and Regina said:

''Don't underestimate me Emma! You have no idea what I'm capable of.''

After a moment Regina knocked on her mother doors,but no one was there it seems Cora was somewhere in Kingdom. In that case Regina went to the stables where Roland was already on horse. Happy and satisfied:

''Oh you look like knight Roland!'' Regina said to him while she was smiling happily ''I know Gina! It's great. You have such pretty horses.'' While Regina and Roland were talking Robin was looking at them,he was, _is,_ happy too. To have his son and such beautiful woman is wonderful. Regina smiled at him and he hugged her tightly and he asked her through whisper ''Are you alright?'' Regina gave him a small smile:

''I'm fine It's just I fought with my friends. I,uhm, told them about us and they didn't support me.'' He carressed her hair and kissed her forehead:

''I'm sorry. I don't want to be the reason because you got into a fight with your friends.'' She laughed and looked at him:

'' _Friends?_ Interesting word choice. But you know what? I don't care. I have you and Roland now...'' Roland was on the horse right beside the two of them,riding out oft he stables. Such sweet boy.

''I'm really happy Robin.'' He turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Roland saw them and said:

''Yuck.'' Regina laughed with Robin who was looking at her,with such loving look:

''And what did you say to them?'' Regina straightened her posturre, raised her head proudly and said clearly:

''Go to hell!'' He was so proud of her and happy too. He loves her so much, he can't imagine his life without her anymore. She became a part of him,the biggest and the most important part of him. He adores her and he knows that she adores him too.

''Oh,yes, by the way,my mother is not at home.'' Robin nodded and by that the three of them went out of the stables. Completely satisfied,happy and most impornantly in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE,DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S HEARTBREAKING BUT,PLEASE, KEEP UP WITH HOPE, THINGS WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE YOU.**

It's Saturday. The big day. The day when Robin will,officially, make Regina his. Everything is perfect. The garden where the ceremony will take place is wonderfully decorated;white benches with red and pink roses that are hanging at the end of every bench, white rug covered with red roses and at the end,beautiful black altar. Regina saw that and she was overwhelmed with happiness and love. Right now she was in her room admiring her dress. It was tight,white dress with deep 'v' and it was very long,without sleeves. She knows that Robin will like it.

He likes her in tight dresses although he wouldn't mind to see her in wide dresses too. She was putting dress along her body while she was smiling and watching her reflection in mirror. Thinking about him. Her man. If someone came to her talking how she is about to be a queen,she would laugh like crazy person. But now,when she met him,when she knows him,she loves him. At first he was just an idiot,pervert...and she was an insolent bitch Then someone tried to enter her room. She fearfully jumped and yelled:

''No,no no!'' that was Robin and Regina didn't want him to see her dress . ''Regina,its me...what is such a big deal?'' he asked in confusion and she could hear that confusion in his voice which made her chuckle ''You can't enter the room!'' she said on the other side of the doors and continued ''Its misfortune for groom to see wedding dress before the ceremony!'' he smiled and said playfully ''and tell me,is it a misfortune when I want to see my future wife before the ceremony?''

She was laughing,but she tried to sound serious and she said ''yes!'' he rolled his eyes and said tiresomely ''Oh c'mon Regina! You gotta be kidding me!'' she was laughing like crazy bc she was torturing him like this. When she calmed down she said,seriously ''I'm not kidding you. The only way you'll see me is...'' she stopped when he yelled impatiently ''So now you want to make rules? You...you minx!'' she couldn't believe how he was acting.

Like a child who didn't get a candy. I mean 'minx' ? Really? This was just so funny,and she asked him though laugh ''oh so now we are giving each other names?'' then he yelled again ''yes!'' she bit her lip and asked him,for what he heard in a flirty way ''how much do you want to see me?'' he rolled his eyes and said ''I don't actually,not anymore.'' now he was teasing her. He tried to play by her tease and push her to the limits. But she didn't buy it and she said ''All I can say is that...the dress is very tight.'' she was doing this on purpose.

She knows how much he likes that. He exhaled and said ''Yeah well...I have to go.'' she laughed and got away from the doors. He was calling her name for a ten sec. And that was enough time for her to hide dress somewhere. Then she came closer to doors and said though laugh ''C'mon idiot...'' she opened the doors and the very moment she opened he jumped at her and asked playfully ''who's an idiot?'' he pushed her on her bed and she answered while she was smiling:

''I meant _my_ idiot.'' he gave her open mouthed kisses on her chin and said briskly ''that's better,minx.'' she laughed and said ''we are like children!'' he grinned while he was kissing her ''and what? Do you want me to be more _mature_ with you?''

She nodded and kissed him quickly,and after a kiss she said lovely ''but...not now. The ceremony starts in about an hour. We have to get ready. So,you will show me your charms on our honeymoon.'' he nodded and said ''aham,but now...just let me kiss you,all of you. I know you like that.'' she smiled nicely and said through laugh ''I do,but Robin...'' he started unbuttoning her dress while she was talking slowly ''it's not...right time for this...''

She sighed in pleasure when she felt his lips between her breasts. He grinned devilishly when he saw her relaxing in his arms so easily ''let me relax you my beauty. This is your day...'' he moved his arms on her ass and said ''you need to be cherish...'' he started kissing her breasts while his tongue was teasing her nipples and his arms were squeezing her ass,but he stopped when he heard her moan. Then he kissed her neck,one shoulder and when he finished with that he removed on the other never removing his mouth and tongue from her body.

He was making wet traces on her skin. Then he kissed her other shoulder. After that he was kissing her belly and lower belly while he was massaging her beasts. She moaned and said ''ah,Robin...just continue...'' he removed her panties and started giving soft and tender kisses on both of her thighs and in one moment he was kissing her bundle of nerves. She gasped and said ''yeah Robin...don't stop...''

He licked her sensitive spot and all her juices after that he was kissing her legs leaving wet kisses. She was so cherished,so happy because he was giving her such great treatment ''lie on your belly Regina.'' and she did. She was on her belly. He started kissing her back,every inch of her and when he came to her ass,first he was massaging it a little,but then he started kissing her hungrily but yet so tenderly and carefully. She was way to relaxed and she wanted him right now so badly. She was perfectly ready to take him,all of him, but she knew that if they start it will take a while,and right now they don't have that much time.

And when he finished he said nicely ''Now,you're ready for our wedding.'' she turned around. She was on her back looking at him with such love ''I am. Please,put your mouth on good use again.'' she grabbed one breast with one of her hands and started massaging it. He understood her and just smiled. After a fifteen minutes the whole Kingdom was in their big,decorated garden waiting for them.

Robin came first, talking with Queen Eva while Snow was playing around with Johanna...but where the hell was Leopold? ''Everything is so beautiful.'' said Queen Eva while she was looking at well decorated garden ''Thank you I'm glad you like it.'' Eva smiled and said kindly ''More then that. I always wanted a wedding like this but Leopold...you know him. He's a bit old-fashioned. By the way,where is he?''

Regina was still in her room. She was way too happy and she was smiling all the time. Her beautiful smile was so contagious. Red lips on while silk skin were perfect. She put a bolero on and looked at herself once more in the mirror and asked teasingly '' _Mirror,mirror on the wall...''_ she chuckled and continued '' _who's the fairest of them all?''_ and now she was laughing happily as she was leaving her room. But the moment she went out she saw Leopold:

''oh! King Leopold I didn't expect you here.'' She jumped in astonishment because he was there. Shouldn't he be with the rest of the guests? Yeah,he should. But what the hell does he wants? ''You here?'' in his eyes,that were disgustingly descending on her breasts. She was sick as she was looking at his old,craving face,especially eyes that were capturing her whole figure,and mouth,those disgusting crony half-opened mouth. She saw what he was doing so she folded her arms across her breasts and after that he 'came' to reality and answered:

''Just came to see how are you.'' ugh,Regina was disgusted by this man behavior. She gave him a fake smile as she was,again,trying to get away from him ''Robin is waiting for me. Ceremony will start very soon...I have to go.'' she said as she was leaving not knowing how he's looking at her. ''There's no woman like you.'' she heard his revolting voice speaking to her,she turned around and said ''thank you...'' she made confused face and she turned around and said through whisper ''I guess...'' she heard him running behind her. She didn't understand what he wants,but right now he was in front of her looking at her like a piece of meat.

''The moment I laid my eyes on you...I knew...that I have to have you...''

Regina was a bit scared.

''Leopold your wife is here...and you're probably drunk.'' Leopold smiled and said flirtatiously ''Oh,no Regina...'' He pushed her against the wall ''I'm perfectly sober...'' she started hitting his chest, trying to get away from his embrace ''please,don't!'' he started touching her breasts with hope that he'll see one of them naked. ''Don't,please! Don't!'' she desperately wanted Robin by her side. She wanted him to touch her like this...not,this man. This old man was doing that. Touching her roughly. Then squeezed her ass and moaned while he was putting his leg between her thighs and pushing her more forcefully against the wall:

''I can't wait for you to spread those...strong,long legs for me...'' she was crying and biting her lip like crazy while she was still listening his disgusting words ''I bet you're already wet...'' she was pushing him away from her,but she wasn't strong enough. He grabbed her with those weak,loose arms. Touching her everywhere,moaning her name and how perfect she is. He was moving his fingers over her sensitive spot and she screams because it really hurt. And that was it. She couldn't bear it anymore.

Those disgusting touches,kisses,arms...She gathered all the strength that has left in her and pushed him away from her ''Get away from **me!** '' She yelled,slapped him as hardest she can,spat on him and started running. Yes she was weak and she was still crying and she knew that Leopold was chasing her and unfortunately he caught her and pushed her against the wall more aggressively

''You slut! Too bad this dress is too tight! I've heard you're a virgin...so innocent...'' Regina was sobbing and begging him again ''please,don't do this to me! Please,don't!'' she was trying to get away from him again ''When Robin...'' Leopold started laughing like crazy person and telling her ''Robin?! That imbecil? I bet you don't even know...'' she was confused and he continued ''he wants to put you in a tower,and 'play' with you. He wants to make you his prisoner and you're buying it. Nothing new for a whore like you. Now,''

He started scratching her ass and lifting her dress up while she was crying and yelling but he hit her so then she stopped with screaming ''I can't believe that you're a virgin. Such a woman like you...you must be driving crazy every man that ever met you...'' he was still kissing her hungrily and she said ''enough please!'' he stopped and said ''how about we make a deal? I'll show you that tower in which he plans to put you in,and you sleep with me?'' at firts she hesitates:

''I don't believe you. I don't...believe that he wants to put me in there!'' he smiled deviously and continued ''then come with me.'' Meanwhile Robin was concerned where Regina was. He wanted to see her in white,only for him but she wasn't there. Eva came to Robin and said: ''Something's not right...Shouldn't Regina be here by now?'' Robin nodded, having concern look upon his face:

''Yeah I suppose she should...But you know...She is probably preparing herself. We'll give her time.'' Meanwhile,as they were talking, Leopold showed Tower to Regina. It was dirty and cold. Inappropriate clothes were all around the room and some kind of gadgetry ''This is your room. He already took care for your new clothes,he already thinks you're a whore...and I think he doesn't want to ' _pick flowers_ ' with you on this gadgetry. Imagine what would he do with you...He only wants you because you're a good fuck...everyone would want you...As a matter of fact I will...'' While Leopold was talking to her she found her pictures which were burned and mutilated under the garbage on bed.

She sat on the bed and started crying,crying so hard,with such pain soring her resilient heart:

''I don't understand. Why would he do this?'' Leopold started laughing maniacally ''You didn't expect this? What is it? You thought your future-husband-to-be is different?'' she was broken. She admitted. Both of her wings are broken now. Her hopes are ruined. Everything went straight to Hell. Regina sobbed as she was walking around the room and she found a letter and the very moment she started reading it:

 _I know I'm ruthless,evil and corrupted and that's why I'm doing bad things and making bad decisions. One big and bad decision is this woman-Regina. She's a work of art. Her body is pure perfection,and who wouldn't want that kind of chick in bed?''_ Chick? She was that for him? ''REGINA?!'' She heard him yelling her name,she was about to yell him too but then Leopold put his hand to cover her mouth and he said:

''Be quiet...'' Regina nodded. She was terrified and completely scared ''THE CEREMONY IS STARTING REGINA!'' She could hear how desperate he was...but that was all lie. Only one big shitty lie. How could he does that to her? She was so in love with him...and the worst part of all she still is.She can't just forget his touching and lips all over her body. Earlier today she was all naked in front of him. He was kissing all of her. She was moaning and craving for more. But after all,he only wants her to...she can't even say that. It's to painful but the fact is that he is a villain and no one and anything can't change that.

''Alright,he's gone. Now,you'll open those beautiful legs,pleasure me without hesitations and complaints.'' Leopold said while he was walking towards her. He started with removing her clothes while he was enjoying the moment but Regina wasn't thinking about him all she was thinking about is Robin. How the Hell could he hurt her this badly?

'' _My dear people! Thank you all for coming,but this wedding is canceled. You can go back to your homes!''_ Regina heard Robin announcing the end of the wedding. Her tears were slowly running down her cheeks. She was looking at the floor all the time. She couldn't look at Leopold old,disgusting face. But she did see how his clothes were slowly falling down his body. She felt sick. But then he move closer to her. First he was massaging her breasts while he was moaning and telling her how soft she is. She almost puke,again.

He pushed her on the bed. All of his strength was pressed on her body. Her young,innocent body was touching that old ones. God,he's going to rape her. Take her virginity just like that. She won't let that. Not that. Never. He almost put himself in her but she acted fast. She grabbed glass candle and hit Leopolds head with it ''I think not,fucker!'' She was way too angry and although she knew he's dead she was still punching him with that candle. Gosh,he was all naked,covered in his own blood. He bled to death and that son of a bitch totally deserved it.

Regina was shaking;first because he wanted to rape her and secondly because she killed him and thirdly because she won't stay here. She saw that letter and room and photos and she doesn't want more lies. She will just leave and let Robin to think why does she left him. She won't make a fool of herself again. She put a wedding dress on,of course she did,she would never put one of those clothes which were,apparently for her. She started running through halls and then she jump through the window right into the deep,cold ocean.

She was freezing. But she didn't care. She cared how she's going to leave the love of her life,the man that has got so deep under her skin,the man who didn't want anything more then her body. Meanwhile in the castle the person who is guilty for all of this was celebrating his victory-Sidney. He entered the tower where he saw dead Leopold and then he said ''I can see,old sap,you did the part of your deal. My letter and photos are delivered...but who would ever thought that that woman is capable of doing such a thing?'' while he was there,enjoying Robin was pissed off. ''Where the Hell is she?!''

He yelled at his guards. They all stayed quiet for a moment but then one of them answered ''Your Highness, nobody saw her. She didn't want to get out of her room.'' Robin didn't yell at them this time because he knows thats true. But why? Why does she left him? That perfect angel,his good side,his other half has escaped from him,left him all alone. Why? That must be the question on everybodys minds? Why? Or if,or but? Too bad we don't have answers to all our questions.

'' _Where is she?_ ''' he asked himself '' _she was perfectly fine before the wedding. There in her room...all naked in front of me in all her glory. I was cherishing her. I was giving her moon and stars and she was gladly taking them from me just like she was taking my touches and kisses and myself. She was with me because of me,right? She didn't want to trick me so she could become Queen? No. That's not my Regina. She made such a mistake. I would love her and do whatever it takes for her. I would take care of her till my last day on Earth but...And I'm sure she would do the same but...why? Why the hell did she leave me then? Maybe seeing bride before wedding is a misfortune.''_ Then he heard Eva's crying and Sidneys screams:

''Your Highness, come,come here! Tragedy!'' Robin couldn't bear more drama especially not from Sidney. He was way to theatrical ''Shut the fuck up Sidney,and tell me what is it?!'' Sidney answered him in 'care' ''King,King Leopold is...he's...dead Your Highness!'' Eva was in complete shock ''Oh,heavens,oh heavens! My husband! What am I going to tell my dearest Snow?!'' she was crying to loudly that was kinda going on Robins last nerve but he played it cool.

''Calm down. Please. Other people have problems too.'' then Snow came and saw her mother crying ''Mommy,what is it?'' Eva gave serious look to Johanna who said ''She wanted to see you.'' Snow came closer to Eva and asked ''Why are you crying? Is something wrong?'' Eva remembered the sight of her dead husband,swimming in the bloody sheets of his own blood and she stayed paralyzed but then Sidney said aloud:

''I know who committed such a terrible crime!'' Robin knows on who is Sidney thinking but he can't believe that that perfect woman,his love who left him,is capable of killing some one. He is,he knows that,but she? Really? ''With all due respect Your Highness,Queen Eva...I think the only guilty for death of our beloving King Leopold is-Regina. Queen Eva I have to say what I think'' Eva looked at Snow and said ''Snow go with Johanna outside I'll be there in a five minutes,alright?'' Snow started with provocations but Eva growled at her ''Snowhite! Listen to me! Go with Johanna! I won't...''

She was interrupted with Snow's words ''Fine mother. Please,don't be upset.'' after Johanna and Snow went out Eva said ''Alright,say what you have to say.'' Sidney coughed and started ''And Regina and the King Leopold weren't on the ceremony which means they were together and,what it seems naked in that tower. If you ask me,I think they had indecent moments together,then Regina killed him,got afraid and run away.''

Eva crossed her mouth in surprise with her own hand and said ''But Regina...I would never thought that she's capable of doing something that horrible.'' Then Robin got the word ''I don't want to believe it either but everything fits so perfectly. They were both gone,and now he's covered in blood. Regina killed him it's clear as the day.'' he must be a fool,when he knows that she killed Leopold and yet he stills loves her no matter what ''We have to find her. I will send my guards all over the Kingdom. Eva,you do the same in yours. You're in charge there now.'' Sidney gave a little evil smile,but no one noticed it ''I have a preposition.'' Eva said through sob ''What is it?'' Sidney looked at Robin and said:

''Don't get me wrong my King,but...The first time Regina was disobedient to you,you spared her. This time she deserves to be punished.'' Eva was nodding her head but Robin said in very serious and determined tone ''I'll do what I want with her the second she shows up.'' after all,he can't hurt her. Every time he remembers her little,helpless figure shaking under his fingers,her voice that was making him crazy,dark eyes and thick soft lips that were cure for his soul. But he has to stay tough either way people will start talking how he got soft because of a woman who left him on their wedding.

That would be way too embarrassing.

''If we find her,she will absolutely owes us an explanation. '' he said seriously,Eva nodded. She was a reasonable woman and she didn't rush into things ''I agree.'' but Sidney wasn't satisfied with this. He wanted them to find Regina,yes,but he also wanted them to kill her right away. He wants to kill Robin too. He wants to become a King. That's the only thing he wants. To rule. And he will. He swears.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR LOVELY REVIEWS I REALLY LOVE READING THEM THEY TRULY MAKE MY DAY :) HOPE YOU'LL LEAVE REVIEWS AFTER THIS CHAPTER TOO AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY READING IT. I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET BETTER BETWEEN REGINA AND ROBIN IN THIS STORY. I. PROMISE! 3**

* * *

Regina was freezing. Ocean is way to cold and she's shaking and all she wants is Robin safe embrace,his strong arms to keep her warm but she has to shake that thought out of her head,because now,she left him. She says how life goes on,with him or without him. The moment she got out from the ocean she saw two women on the shore.

She tried to avoid them but she didn't succeed. She got out from the water when she heard one of the women yelling:

''Uhm...hello are you alright?!'' Regina rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to speak with anyone,she didn't want to see anyone. She only wanted to find a peaceful cottage where she could leave the rest of her life in.

''Are you hurt?'' woman asked again as she was approaching,and this time Regina answered her a bit annoyed:

''I'm fine.''

As she just walked by woman with horns. Then the other woman said ''Leave her,darling,she sure isn't a talkative person...'' she had a British accent,which reminds Regina so much of Robin. His words,one in particular _love_. Ugh,will he follow her everywhere she goes? Regina turned around and asked them confusingly ''Actually...do you know where can I find Rumpelstiltskin?''

Women looked at each other with terrified faces and one of them asked ''why?'' Regina rolled her eyes and answered with higher voice,she wasn't in a mood for explanations ''None of you businesses. Answer me.'' woman with accent answered:

''He's not here. He's in a land named Oz.'' Regina smile falsely and said weakly:

''Great...do you know when he's coming back?'' both of women negatively nodded their heads and when Regina was about to leave them woman with horns said ''I'm Maleficent by the way.''

Regina turned around with amazed look and asked her ''You are a _woman_ dragon?'' Maleficent smiled and said through smile:

''Yes I am...and this is Cruella.''

Cruella smiled and said:

''And apparently you are a runway bride,is that correct?'' Regina nodded and they could see how she didn't want to talk about what happened to her,why is she a runaway and those things,so Maleficent said in friendly tone ''It's alright. Everyone has right on secrets.''

Regina was astonished by these women behavior. They where here to help her,but they didn't ask her any questions they even didn't try to make her feel better and that's what Regina wanted. She didn't want to act like she's okay when she's not. For God's sake she left her love.

''Thank you.'' was all she said when Cruella smiled and hugged her as they were walking now ''It's okay,now come,Mal and I have a nice cottage where you can stay as much as you like.'' This was all so very beautiful,but it was weird too. I mean,these two women just told Regina how she can live with them and they doesn't even know her. What if she's a murderer,thief,or raper?

''Why are you so nice to me?'' Maleficent looked at her answered sincerely ''Although we're villains,we help people in trouble,especially the ones who are much like we are.'' Regina coughed and stopped walking:

''You're villains?''

Cruella grinned and asked though amazed voice ''And what? You're not?'' Regina didn't know what to say. Was she a villain? No...but she wasn't hero either. Something in between?

''So you are a hero?'' Cruella asked her again and then Regina answered ''I'm not a villain,and certainly not a hero.'' Maleficent started walking into the woods with Cruella and Regina was following them when she heard Maleficent's words ''There's nothing in between Regina. You're either a hero or a villain,it's your choice.''

Regina smirked while she was walking behind them thinking how great would it be for her to become a Queen. But not an ordinary Queen. She wanted to be a powerful one,the one people would fear and the one people would bow. She could have that,but she left that behind and now she has a batter thought. How about she kills Queen Eva and instead of her she rules a Kingdom?

Oh,yes,that sounds perfect. No one could do anything to her,even Robin. How it comes that every time she thinks about something he came into her head? It's the same thing about her. He can't stop thinking about her. He misses her so much. By now they would be husband and wife going to their honeymoon,making love.

His chest hurts so much,just on thoughts about that;how he holds her,how she's writhing underneath him,how his kissing all of her just how she likes...God,it hurts so damn much. He already sent his guards to look for her and he swears he will kill each one of them if they don't bring her back to him.

He locked himself in their room,laying on their bed trying to catch and keep her smell on her pillow. Someone said that he's in a depression. He's almost the whole time in their chamber trying to reach why did she leave him. He's confused and all he want is to see her.

Although he's not entirely sure what would he said or do to her. Would he just started kissing her like she gave him a reason to continue his,at the moment miserable life,or he would wanted an answers to his unanswered questions? Meanwhile Mal,Cruella and Regina were in their cottage talking about their lives,so they could know each other better.

''So,yeah,that's it.'' said Maleficent,almost crying ''He needed to go and he never came back. He's probably dead...'' Cruella touched Mal's hand and said ''But it was long time ago...'' Maleficent nodded and Regina said ''It's probably my turn now. You too said everything about yourselves.'' Cruella nodded and said ''It's your choice. You don't have to tell us.''

But Regina told them anyway ''So,one day the King,Robin of Locksley came to my house to ask for my hand in marriage.'' Maleficent asked her in higher and confused voice ''What?! H-he?!'' Regina nodded and said through laugh:

''Yes! And then,at first,we didn't get along but after some time...we became closer and fell in love. Actually I fell in love,he was just using me,nothing new. And today was my wedding day until,that son of a bitch,that King Leopold came and tried to rape me.''

Women weren't looking her with pity,but understanding. They were all in the same shit as Regina,so...''And he said how Robin has a tower where he intend to lock me in and I didn't believe him but,Leopold showed me that tower...''

The tear went down her face:

''Where I found a letter which Robin wrote,and it said how I have a beautiful body and how I'm a _chick_. I mean,would someone who loves you say something like that? And I found some photos,and that was enough for me,but it wasn't enough for Leopold. He removed my clothes and he was about to rape me...but I hit him with glass candle and he died. And then I jumped through window and here I am...''

Women were shocked by Regina's story,and then Regina continued ''He probably sent an army to look for me.'' Mal smiled and said ''Don't worry,you can stay here how much you like.'' Regina nodded ''I know,but I have another plan.'' Maleficent and Cruella looked at each other and Regina continued with confident voice ''I'm going to kill Queen Eva and become the Queen myself.''

Cruella coughed and asked her a bit scared:

''And how are you planning that?'' Regina got up from the chair,she started walking as she answered her ''With magic of course.'' Maleficent smiled and asked ''you have magic?'' she looked at Cruella. Regina nodded,stretched her arm and said ''yeah,but this bracelet is prohibiting me to use magic. Do you know how to remove it?'' Maleficent got up from the chair and said:

''I can try...'' and then Cruella said one of her black humor jokes ''But if she doesn't succeed in that,we can still cut your arm.'' Regina made a face and Cruella smiled and Mal said:

''That's Cruella's sense of humor, don't get her wrong.'' Regina nodded and said a bit confused:

''It's alright. Now,try.''

Before Maleficent started removing Regina's bracelet she said that it will hurt a little,so...Regina sat on the bed when Maleficent took her hand and started removing bracelet. Something purple was going from Mal's hand as she was trying to remove Regina's uncomfortable jewelry. She was concentrated,looking only at Regina's wrist,ignoring Regina's screams. And in one moment bracelet just fell of Regina's wrist and turned into ash and disappeared somewhere unknown to them. Regina smiled truthfully:

''Oh,I can feel it.'' she got up from the bed,powerful then ever. Magic was going through her body like electricity and she missed it so much. She threw one of her fireballs into fireplace and smiled satisfactorily ''thank you!'' she hugged Maleficent and said to both of them.

''I can assure you one thing. When I become a Queen you will come and live with me. And Cruella...you will have how many furs and diamonds you want.'' Cruella smiled and said politely ''Yes,thank you...But Regina,you can't just go to the Queen's castle and kill her. People love that woman and her sweet little,brat of a daughter.''

Regina nodded and said:

''I know.''

And so the time passed by. Regina was living with Cruella and Maleficent in their cottage. She was happy because she belonged somewhere. Somewhere where no one criticizes her all the time,telling her what she's done wrong or what she has to do. Maybe that was the problem with Snow and Emma. They didn't understand her because they are heroes, and now when Regina is with villains she finally feels like she's home...alright not exactly,her only,the safest home is Robin embrace but as the time passes by she is bit by bit forgetting about him although here are Cruella's accent and blue eyes which reminds Regina so much of Robin.

She hates him because of that,and because he almost found her. One day Regina was in the nature,bathing in the lake where (she only thought) no one comes,because it was in the middle of the woods. She was there enjoying,relaxing and thinking how it would be great to wear a crown worthily of the Queen. Not Eva. She was most certainly not the ruler figure,but Regina is. She knows exactly what she wants.

And now her feelings are not all mixed up. As she was thinking about that,having a light smile across her face she heard men yelling '' _Split up! Find her!''_ Regina came into reality,terrified with thought how they will find her and take her to Robin. She was silent,not moving,not even an inch because in this kinds of situations even a little thing could change everything. Then she heard a very familiar voice. Deep and upset with perfect accent:

'' _If you don't find her,don't even come back!''_

Oh shit. Shit. Shit.

That was him! Robin,he was personally looking for her. He has never done that before. He just sent his army to look for her and that's it. What so special now? She dived deep into the water when she saw one of the guards coming towards the lake. And all she could think under the water is:

'' _Hold on Regina,hold on...he will go away soon enough! Robin_ _ **can't**_ _find you! ''_

And when she couldn't hold on any longer she needed air. And she got on surface and inhaled deeply. When there was no one around she got outside the water and got dressed. She started running but then she saw him. He was sitting on one of the benches in the woods with Sidney on his left side. Regina was spying on them.

And all she could think is how beautiful he is. How she wants to run into his arms and forget about everything and just kiss him and let him hold and touch her. Perfect fantasy. But that's what it is-just a fantasy. She heard a bit from their conversation. First it was Robin:

'' _What do you think,are we ever going to find her_?''

Regina waited Sidney's answer.

'' _Your Highness that woman was...''_

He stopped but Robin told him to continue no matter what he has to say,Robin will listen to him:

'' _Regina was a strange woman. Complicated. And why did she cheat on you? With King Leopold? And then she cold-bloodlessly killed him like...''_

Robin raised his hand to make clear to Sidney that's enough. He doesn't want to hear anything else. And he continued:

 _''Sidney you are the only one with whom I'm talking and those stuff...''_

Sidney nodded and said:

'' _That's right your Highness,you can tell me anything you want.''_

What a lying bastard. Regina was still listening their conversation,waiting to hear what will Robin told Sidney.

'' _I really miss her.''_

Regina relaxed and her heart melted because of his words. She leaned on the tree next to her and continued listening his,heartbreaking words:

'' _I truly need her,like oxygen. I know I wasn't the best person,especially not at the beginning but I thought she forgot that,that she accepted me for who I am...And I swear Sidney I swear with my sons life that I love her. She's the woman I want to give birth to my children,to laugh with to cuddle with... And I made that clear to her. I don't know why did she leave me or sleep with Leopold...''_

Sidney put his hand on Robin's shoulder and said:

'' _It's been only two months,you'll find her. She can't hide forever._ ''

Regina was crying and shaking. All of this words were coming from his mouth,his perfect mouth she wanted so badly right now,everywhere on her body. He loves her. She heard every word perfectly clear. He said that. He needs her. The woman who left him. He wants a life with her and what is she doing? She hiding from him. What a coward. She was overwhelmed with mixed feelings and especially with that one;love.

She was breathing aloud very heavily. She was scared because she thought they would hear her. And as the tears were running down her face a little smile,like a ray, crossed across her face.

'' _I love you too,my darling._ ''

Was all she thought and she completely forgot the letter and photos and room. Everything. She put a wide smile across her face while she was looking at him. That happiness made her beautiful face even more enchanting. She was truly in love. Every inch of her face was glowing,especially now when she was laughing with her whole heart.

She was even thinking of going there and jumping into his embrace,kissing his face and telling him how she missed him too. How she wants him to make love with her,until they both die. Okay,not 'die' but it was that kind of feeling. She needed him so desperately,she also wanted to wake up in the morning in his arms and grab him with her weak arms as strongest she can but then...her thought were disturbed when she saw Sidney pulling a knife from his pocket.

He was about to stab Robin. To kill him in front of her bare eyes. But Regina reacted fast. Sidney was about to stab him,first in arm but Regina got out from the shadows and all of her fury and anger got out from her by a powerful fireball which she threw at Sidney. Sidney shouted through scream:

''Your Highness! Watch out!''

Robin raised his head from the ground and saw Regina throwing fireballs all around the place. But what he didn't know is that she wasn't throwing fireballs at Robin but at that cheeky idiot-Sidney.

''Regina!''

Robin shouted,but she didn't turn around to see him. She was about to kill Sidney but then the rest of Robin guards came throwing arrows at Regina because they also thought she was about to hurt their King. Regina saw few of arrows approaching her but Robin ran to her to protect her,to take an arrow for her but she disappeared in purple smoke.

He was there,almost holding her in his arms but she had to go. If she didn't they would kill her. But she was so close. So close to his lips and eyes. So close to _him._ But what about him? He had a woman he loves within reach and yet he couldn't hold her in his embrace. Robin was furious at people who tried to harm her. He came to one of his guards and hit his face as hardest he has,and believe me,he can. He's way to strong.

What an irony;so strong but he can't hold such fragile and,in his embrace, tiny woman as Regina. Guard was bleeding and Robin shouted:

''I don't want you,or any one of you who almost hurt her in my castle!''

Robin took one of their arrows and aggressively stab it into guard belly. Guard screamed at one moment and then just fell on the ground. Other were terrified because of his action.

''Now,get the Hell out of my sight! Don't you even come in my Kingdom ever again!''

They all split up and went into the woods. Well this was cruel. He just banished ten people from his Kingdom and they will all probably go to the Kingdom of Queen Eva,which will has a new ruler-Regina. Regina teleported herself into a cottage where were Cruella and Maleficent asking her:

''Regina,what happened?''

Regina was crying while she was answering them:

''He was there! After two months of separation he still...loves me.''

Cruella rolled her eyes and asked ''Still? Wasn't he the one who was using you...for pleasure? That's not love, Regina.''

Regina looked at her with anger and Cruella shut her mouth and then Maleficent said:

''Regina,you can't just forget everything he's done to you just because you _saw_ him''

Yeah,Regina knew this was true but:

''Thank God I will see him again. Some day. He almost got killed today!''

After this Cruella hugged her and said:

''Regina,I am your friend and I know how much you suffered...and that 'chick' nickname he gave you is really...humiliating.''

Regina nodded and looked at them as she was wiping her tears away:

''I know...but...''

Cruella interrupted her:

''There's not 'buts' Regina. You turned a new page. You continued with your life and the last thing I want as your friend is to see you suffering all over again!''

Maybe Cruella did cross the line with this but...Regina herself knew that Cruella was,on one hand,right. Now,she will concentrate on becoming a Queen. Very soon she will attack Queen Eva's Kingdom and kill her and by that she will become a Queen herself,and she will have everyone underneath her feet.

And when that day come she will call Robin herself. She will tell him everything and she won't be fragile and weak in front of him. She will have enough strength to face with him. To tell him how she feels,how she loves him.


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY SO PEOPLE,LEAVE YOUR NICE REVIEWS PLEASE AND I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. 3**

This day is very special for Regina. After 3 month of successful hiding from Robin and his guards,unwanted eyes and gossips how she left him at their wedding,she decided that this day;this rainy,dark day will be Regina's final victory. She will go to Queen Eva's castle, kill and replace her. She had so much time to think how to kill her. She will do it quickly. Maybe she just slits her throat,fast and messy but that's something Regina can deal with. She got up from the bed and sneak from the bed in Cruellas and Mals bedroom.

Then,very quietly got out from the cottage. Once she got out, she satifactory smiled,inhaled deeply fresh morning air and,with just one flick of her wrist she got into a beautiful,black wide dress which still outlined her perfectly curved body. Hair was put into a high bun and her face. Gosh. She truly must be the most beautiful woman in the whole Kingdom and beyond. It wasn't Regina's attention to walk,of course it wasn't.

She _is_ the Queen after all,at least that's what she says. She came into the Queen Eva's Kingdom. It was very quiet,like she put foot on a graveyard. The only sounds were the quiet beating of rain on the cold,filthy ground. She look up at the sky in which she saw bunch of frightened birds,which apparently knew that something bad is going to happen. Then she saw Queen Eva on her balcony with her sweet little daughter Snow by her side,dressed in black,mourning their dear husbands and fathers death.

 _Dear._

He was everything but not dear,especially not to Regina. And because of his mistake,his wife and daughter will pay a,very high price. And whats the best part of all of this? Is that,Regina doesn't regrets at all. She smirked and disappeared in a purple smoke and appeared in Queen Eva's room. Snow and her mother haven't noticed Regina,not yet. But Regina started walking towards them and she said with _worried_ voice:

''My,my...What a sad family scene.''

Eva and Snow turned around with terrified faces. Regina stood still with her hands gathered in a fist in front of her belly. She looked very scary,with evil look upon her face,and crazy but yet calm smile.

''You!''

Said Eva with shaky and deep voice as she started walking very quickly towards Regina.

''What are you doing here? You killer!''

Regina smiled and tilted head aside and said:

''Well,when we're tossing labes around here...Aren't you the black widow of a so-called King who cheated on you?''

She widened her eyes and smiled devilishly while she was looking at Snow.

''How in the Hell did you get in here?!''

She screamed at Regina while tears were fulfilling her eyes:

''Oh that,'' Said Regina provocatively:

''I've got magic!''

Snow sobbed and said with worried voice:

''Mommy,this woman is wicked,''

Regina smiled maniacally,then she crouched so now she was the same height as Snow:

''Oh no child, wicked is very _mild_ word for me. You can call me... _Evil.''_

Regina straightened herself and said:

''And very soon,a Queen.''

Eva was confused by her words,they've got no sense. Snow stood in front of her mother and raised her voice at Regina:

''My mother is the Queen!''

Regina raised her eyebrow and started with talk:

''You wanna know why am I doing all of this?''

Snow and Eva stayed quiet.

''Anyway. At the day of my wedding with King Robin,your dear,''

Regina came close enough to Evas ear and said _dear_ with provocative voice:

''Husband came and tried to rape me. We ended up in the tower...''

Regina was interrupted with Eva's question:

''Yes,why did you get there?''

Regina looked at and said annoyingly:

''None of your business!''

This was Reginas weak point because she remind herself of that room and letter and,ugh!

''The main thing is that he tried to rape _me._ On my fucking wedding day!''

Regina spread her arms while she was looking at them with sullenly face:

''And then I killed him.''

Snow was crying like crazy after Reginas story. Eva was comforting her:

''That's not true. Snow, calm down honey.''

Then Eva asked Regina with calm voice:

''What do you want?''

Regina got closer to her and said:

''I want you dead!''

And with that Regina straightened her hands in front of her and by that she pushed Queen Eva's through the balcony where she fell from and crushed into a million pieces. Snow screamed with her full lungs and said:

''You killed my mother!''

And then she started running to the balcony,and when she saw her mother,dead,with broken bones and blood on the ground, with several people around she fell on the ground and started crying even louder. Then Regina came closer to her and said looking at the people in the Kingdom:

''Throw her into a river!''

Then Snow attacked Regina. She was hitting her forcefully yelling:

''You can't! That's my mother...''

Regina gave her serious look and said coldly:

''Stop being such a spoiled little daddys girl,because that won't work with me! Now,either you'll do what I say or there will be consequences!''

People were whispering and gossiping and then Regina stood up and looked at them and said:

''Stop with talk and do as I say!''

And really,Regina didn't expect,of all the people to see her mother in the bunch of those people! Cora looked at her with terrified face and didn't know what to say. Her daughter killed Queen Eva and as she heard she killed King Leopold too at the same day she was supposed to marry King Robin. Cora was astonished by her daughters behavior.

''Mother...''

Regina whispered as her voice quever a little, looking at her while Cora was looking at her too. Then Regina yelled in her sassy,cold voice so the people who were about to throw Eva's body into a river could hear her:

''Keep the crown! And you,''

She pointed finger at Cora:

''You will bring me that crown!'' Cora was humiliated. People around her looked at herthe same moment Regina pointed her finger on her. Regina knew she humilated her mother and she didn't care a bit. She desereved all of this,and the best of all is that this is just a beginning. Well,great she was humiliated by her own daughter. Cora didn't even know that Regina has this kind of evilness in herself. Snow was still crying and she asked:

''What will happen now?''

Regina turned around and answered her:

''Well I will make a ball,masquerade ball actually.''

Regina smiled genuinely.

''And the Kingdom of King Robin will be invited.''

Snow was looking at her with fear and disgust:

''You killed mother before 5 minutes ago and now you want to make a ball! What kind of a person you are?!''

Regina turned around as she was walking from the room ''Evil,dear.''

When Regina got out from room guards started attacking her,puting knife under her neck:

''Where is the Queen and her daughter?!''

Regina smirked and came closer to one of the guards and said looking straight at his eyes ''I'm the Queen now.'' She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away from her and continued:

''Show some respect!''

She raised her chin,never moving her eyes from him. He seems like a strong man with many,many great qualities,so Regina got closer to him and smell his scent,trying to find Robin in it. She wasn't in a presence of a decent man in a while and this one looked perfect for a little play. But she's not an idiot. She won't sleep with him,she has only one man on her mind,and she'll sleep and show her magical body only to him.

Regina looked at guards face and he could see how incredibly attractive and beautiful she is. He got closer to her too and said through whisper:

''Your Majesty''

Regina ordered the rest of the guards to leave them and he continued:

''I don't think that I've ever seen such beauty in one human being,not even in any other woman. And I've been with many women,trust me.''

Regina smirked and thought '' _No doubts...''_

Then she was,in one moment pinned against the wall,with his body against hers:

''You could lose your head because of this...''

She said as she was talking a few inches away from his mouth,looking at his eyes,feeling hi breath on her cheeks:

''I am the guard for a reason. Ready to die,anytime, Your Majesty. I'm here to fight and kill if it is necessary...'' He roughly hugged her in his muscular arms that she shook up a little but she didn't care,she actually like it rougher.

She found him extremly attractive right now,but then everything slip into water because she thought that she was betraying Robin. And now she could hear his words in her head how he loves her,how he needs her. And then she pushed guard away from her and said with threatening tone:

''Don't you ever do this again!''

He was really confused now. She was so heated for him before second ago and now she is threating him. God,what a complicated woman. Then she went into a Throne room where her mother was already waiting for her. She found her mother,kneeling in front of her,completely pissed off, humilated...

''What did you do?!''

Her mother scolded her:

''Stupid,foolish girl! I always knew you will be shame for our family!''

Regina,honestly,didn't care for her mothers words. She was staring at her, biting cheeks to keep her from laughing. Because,this was so great. She won. She has her own mother,kneeling just few steps in front of her. Regina took silver crown from her mothers hands and said:

''You are no longer any use to me! Guards! Take her to dungeons.''

Cora didn't know what was happening and she was looking at her daughter with confusion look:

''What are you doing Regina?''

Then the guards came and asked:

''Your Majesty?''

Regina was losing her temper and gave them determined order

''Lock her up! You don't want me to tell you again!''

When she got rid of her mother she sent a messanger to her Kingdom to announce her people about the great masquerade Ball that will take place in her castle at 8 o'clock tonight. She also sent messanger to Robins Kingdom to do the same. Now it was 6 o'clock. People were waiting for the Ball. Everyone got their costumes which were truly beautiful. Regina was getting ready too,with Snowhite.

Snow was all in white,while Regina was putting tight, black dress with red decorations and deep decolletage,which assert her wonderful,full breasts and long,diamond necklace. She knows that she's beautiful,she's just using that. Her look is her best weapon Slowly her castle was fulfilling with people from hers and Robins Kingdom but Robin was nowhere to be found,she was afraid that he won't show up.

She was nervous,almost shaking,but no one could see her concern because she was hidden behind the black,elegant mask that was showing only her eyes and mouth. And of course she needed to hide a scar on her upper lip,because to be honest Robin knows that Regina has it and right now she wants to keep this a secret,which means she doesn't want him to find out that she's the Queen.

She hide that scar somehow,so for now,she's satisfied. She was sitting on the Throne when she said:

''I'm glad you all came,hope you'll have a great time here!''

It's been 15 minutes and Robin hasn't showed up yet...but then when she got up from the Throne,when she came to the doors he almost crashed her. His strong body crashed against hers,fragile one. She almost fell but he caught her and gave her, his famous smug grin.

''What the Hell?!''

She yelled at him,and tried to get away from his embrace as soon as possible:

''My apologies m'lady.''

He kissed her hands and smiled at her and oh God,that's him. He heart melted. It's been too long since she last saw him but,heavens he's still so enchanting,so damn beautiful.

''It's Your Majesty and I'm fine.''

She raised her head when he looked at her and said:

''So you are _the Queen_? What happened to the last one?'' She nodded,but frowned very quickly and said:

''Would you be terrified if I told you that I killed her?'' He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes,smirked and said:

''Why would I be terrified?'' She rolled her eyes and continued,like nothing happend,while he was looking at her, watching her every move, face expression, body language.

''Anyway. I am the Queen now,and that's what matters. And you are...?''

She acted like she didn't know:

''I'm Robin Locksley the King from the neighboring Kingdom. Glad I met you,Your Majesty.''

She smiled and said:

''Thank you.''

They entered the room and he stretched his arm and asked:

''Care for a dance Your Majesty?''

She smiled again,she was so crazy. She couldn't get that happy smile off of her face:

''Alright'' She answered flatly:

''But only one.''

Then she took his hand and then he saw her feather tattoo on right wrist and he knew,that was his Regina. His not so long,lost love,the woman he needed so desperately,and now he is holding her in his embrace. They were slowly dancing,feeling every inch of each others body. Feeling every strong heartbeat which was going incredibly fast. At first she was like a rock but,as usual she relaxed in his embrace. She put her head in crook of his neck and started breathing normally. She belonged there,in his arms where she felt safe,more then that,she felt loved. And that's everything she needs.

He was touching her gently,everywhere he could,he needed to feel the warmth of her body,the smell of her black locks,to feel her breasts which were brushing against his chest so slowly,so that both of them were enjoying in these moments. And now,it was just two of them in the world. The completely ignored the rest of the people in the Ball room. With his rough but yet gentle arms he crossed across her ass and whispered with husky voice:

''Only one woman has this kind of perfect outlined curves...''

He was touching her ass oh so gently that she felt a little pool between her legs. She sighed and hugged him even tighter while she was listening his words:

''Only one woman relaxed in my arms like this...only one has a smile like an angel but behavior like the devil...''

Then Regina whispered to him:

''Touch me more...''

She moaned quietly into his ear when she gasped,he felt her warm breath on his ear:

''Where would you like me to touch you?''

In that moment she transpored them in a purple smoke somewhere in her garden,beautiful royal garden behind the castle where they have piece,only for them. This was their moment,their moment to show each other love and passion that was kept inside of them for too long. He pinned her against the tree,put his leg between her thighs and said:

''I can feel your wetness...''

Regina moaned and said:

''Uh,I've missed you so much...''

She desperately confessed and continued:

''I need you more then anything,more then anyone...please...''

Robin was kissing her naked breats,and nipping her nipples which were so hard and he liked that so much,he wanted her even more and then he put his tongue deep into her mouth and said after he kissed her passionately:

''Only one woman tasted this good...Your Majesty''

He was kissing her crazy and hungrily,between kisses he said:

''Regina I want you...''

And in that moment Regina looked at him and he said:

''I know it's you. Remove that mask so I could enjoy your perfect face,so I could watch you while I'm making you mine...''

And she did,she was now visible to him and she looked at him with parted swollen lips and said

''Remove your mask Robin.'' And he did:

''Now,take me! Make me yours. ''

She ordered him and he gladly did what she order. They were kissing so hungirly,it was like a game;who will faster lose breath?

''I found you...''

He said while he was removing her clothes.

''And now nothing will stop me to be with you...forever.''

He kissed her and she moaned into the kiss:

''Speak to me...'' She said:

''Say what are you going to do to me?''

She started moving her hips against his. She was really eager to feel him inside her of herself. They were probably rushing into things. Firstly,they needed to talk about everything but it seems that this animals urges,their love didn't let them to do the right thing.

''You will take all of me,'' He got rid of her dress:

''I will push myself into you...''

And he did. But he knew this was her first time so he got into her gently,she cried out and screamed while she was digging her nails into his shoulders,leaving red,blood red marks,then she got rid of his shirt and said:

''Fuck Robin...ahhh''

She was about to move her hips more quickly but he stopped her and said after he kissed a perfect point on her neck:

''No Regina...enjoy this,''

She calmed down as she was feeling every inch of his big cock inside of her. He was slowly putting all of him inside her,touching a sensitive spot every time, then for a few seconds he stayed there,in warm feeling her tightening around him:

''Robin I can't anymore...''

She needs to release herself,she started breathing heavily because this was too good,to be fucked like this by man who loved her more then anything was the most amazing feel ever. Magical. She rolled her eyes in satisfaction when he started bumping in her more forcefully.

He was slowly getting out of her but then he slammed hard again, she screamed in pleasure as she was keeping her eyes shut.

''You're so tight,and yet you are taking all of me...''

this turned her on even more and she said:

''Yes,Robin...I do.'' Here is Robins devil:

''Look at me.''

She opened her eyes and did as he asked:

''You feel me?''

He slammed into her again touching that very spot on which Reginas body shivered every time,their naked bodies always slammed onto each others:

''I'm fulfilling you while your juices are mixing with mine...''

She moaned.

''Rhey are running down your legs...''

He put his hand between her legs and gathered all of her juices and sucked them from his fingers and said:

''You taste like heaven...''

Reginas tongue crawled out of her mouth and Robin understood what she wanted so he smirked and put his fingers inside her mouth so she could taste her juices herself. She moaned and he smiled:

''God,you're so sexy.''

Then he put his hands under her both breasts and lifted them up then he started nipping and licking them:

''You're coming...I can feel it...''

She closed her eyes and digged her nails into his shoulder,well he will be marked for ever, she and started with moaning,constant music for his ears. He smiled when he saw her perfect face,full of pleasure:

''Open your eyes...''

He was slowly coming himself,but he wanted her to come firts,to feel the ecstasy before him. Then she opened her eyes,he kissed her and took her breath away but still she was moaning because her orgasm hit her so hard and so _gooood._

''Uhum Robin...talk...''

Robin smiled and said:

''You're coming for me,that's only that matteres''

And then she sighed loudly and he knew she came but still he was still bumping into her wanting her to come for him again because he knows how much she wants that and how much she loves that. Regina hugged him tightly and she said:

''I'm sorry...''

He caressed her cheek:

''No,Regina. We'll talk later now...just feel.''

She threw her head back and arched her back as she was coming again.

''Robin,come for me dear...''

She was,not asking him,but ordering. He deserves the same attention,just like she does. Then he released himself. He fulfilled all of her and he groaned when he came inside of her,inside of this beautiful,beautiful warm woman. And when they both came he stayed inside of her,his forehead leaned against hers,he was about to get out of her but she says:

''No,stay...''

And he did. He smiled and cupped her face and said:

''I love you.''

She smiled too,her eyes gathering with tears:

''I love you too...I'm sorry because I left you...''

He shushed her with a gentle kiss and said smiling:

''It's alright my love...The only thing that matters is that we are here now,and that this is true.''

Regina hugged him and felt her breasts against his chest,that was one of the best feelings ever:

''He almost raped me...''

She let a tear roll down her cheek:

''I needed to kill him I needed to save myself for you...but then I saw the letter and photos...''

Robin looked at her with confused face and asked:

''What letter? What photos,Regina what the Hell are you talking about?''

Then Regina changed her face expression and pushed him from her:

''Robin why? Why are you still,after all of this,lying to me?'' He shook his head and said

''No,Regina I'm not lying! I don't know on which letter or photos you mean...''

She started dressing up:

''I gave you myself! My love! I came for you two times tonight and all I get is more lies?!''

She was hurt again,but unnecessarily,because Robin truly didn't know what was she talking about. Regina was about to leave,again,but this time ge stopped her with higher voice:

''No! Regina don't leave me! I-I don't know what are you talking about. Believe me. I love you with my whole soul,my whole being crave for you,for your warmness,smile,touch and-and everything! I can't let you go! I won't let you go!''

Regina looked at him with red eyes and she said trying to keep her tears from coming and rolling down her cheeks again:

''I don't know what to think anymore. I-I think that I relaxed in your arms far too soon,too easily.''

Robin grabbed her upper shoulders,shook her and said:

''No,please,don't regret what we had! What we have. I don't know who setup this...''

Regina mockingly laughed and said:

''So now is someone elses fault? You're really unbelievable.''

She was furious now,she just turned around and started walking towards the castle but he started running after her and he grabbed her and asked:

''What should I do to earn your trust?''

Regina snapped at him:

''For start, speak the truth!''

Robin,a little exhausted repeated:

''But I don't know! Please,trust me! Because if you leave me again I won't just search for you I will find you and kill you and then I'll kill myself! Because I can't live without you. My life has no sense if you're not in it!''

Regina came closer to her and hugged him and said softly:

''Oh Robin...My life has no sense without you either but...your lies are...constant pain...''

He hugged her too and said:

''Regina,trust me! Trust me like you trusted me minute ago,when you were shaking in my embrace. Please I won't let you down. You mean the world to me...''

She looked at his eyes and said:

''Alright I will stay with you but If...''

Robin interruped her with happy kiss and said:

''There's no 'ifs' Regina,I am telling you the truth. We are going to find the person who stepped between our love and if you want you'll have the honor to kill that person. Alright?''

She nodded and said looking at the apple tree,trying to make this situation happier:

''I think this tree will have a trauma for some time...don't you?''

Robin nodded and said happily:

''It will but one great trauma...''

Then he got dressed too and after that both of them went into the castle for the rest of the dance.


	10. Chapter 10

**SO HERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPTER :) HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **ENJOY!**

After a few minutes they were in the castle again. Regina was trying to smile,to be happy for Robin but he knew her,he knew something was wrong...and that fake smile was killing him. He just hugged her,out of nowhere,in front all of these people in the Ball room. She was a bit shocked,he has never shown her such affection in public,but anyway she hugged him too and put her head in crook of his neck.

''Thank you...''

She said and hugged him tighter,he looked at her and asked:

''For what?''

He grabbed her and they started dancing,then Regina answered:

''For loving me.''

Robin smiled,not smirked,but smiled with most sincere smile:

''Then I suppose I have to say the same to you. Thank you,for trusting me.''

Regina smiled too,but that was one really sad,sad smile. He grabbed her cheeks with both of his hands and said softly:

''C'mon,come with me.''

He took her hand in his and of course she went with him,she would go wherever with him. When they were away from party he took her in bridal style and held her in his strong arms.

''I know something is troubling you.''

He said as he was caressing her hair.

''Robin I-I'm not the same person I used to be.''

She said coldly and continued:

''You fell in love with an innocent woman and that woman was so helpless and alone...and hurt...''

He interrupted her with gentle kiss,after that she bow her head and continued:

''But in these three months I've changed...a lot. Robin I'm a—a murderer.''

Her sobs were louder and louder with each passing second,then he kissed her forehead and said smiling:

''Why is that bothering you? I'm a killer myself and yet you accepted me. So why do you think I wouldn't do the same for you? Who did you kill my love?''

She looked at him and hugged him even tighter now as she transported them in her room. He opened his mouth in confusion but before he could say something she said:

''I killed Leopold.''

She sat on the bed looking at the floor. And now she looked like the most innocent woman in the whole world. Head looking at the ground,eyes full of tears,hands shaking in fear...Robin came closer to her and lifted her chin with his forefinger and then he looked at her and said:

''Regina why? You know you can tell me everything.''

She sobbed and let another tear fall down her red cheeks:

''On our wedding day...He—he was in the castle...''

Then Robin remembered Queen Eva's suspicions on where was her husband,then he continued listening Regina:

''And I was about to get out of the castle to attend the ceremony,to become your wife...''

She cupped his cheek with her soft hands which he kissed tenderly as he sat next to her on the bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued:

''But then he showed up,out of nowhere...''

Regina started shaking even more. It's a good thing she was not able to see the anger and fury in Robins eyes. If he only knew,he would kill that son of a bitch himself. He would,he would...kill him on the most merciless way,probably with his bare hands,watching him choking in front of him after he beated his sorry face. Robin hugged her protectively and said:

''Calm down, lovely''

She smiled and said:

''You've never called me like that before...''

He kissed her cheek and she said:

''I love it.''

After that she continued, bit more relaxed:

''And then Leopold started attacking me,touching me,and I was just trying to protect myself...and then he told me about some tower where you planned to put me in,like I was some kind of your prisoner,and I went there with him and everything he said was true Robin. There was a bed,dirty clothes,pictures of myself which were mutilated and a letter...in which you said that I'm your biggest and worst decision and if that didn't kill me I don't know what will. And that I'm a _chick..._ is that how you called me?''

He interrupted her with higher upset voice:

''I've never called you like that! I would never! Regina,you are the most valuable person in my life,beside Roland of course. You showed me what is like to be _loved ,_ you teached me the most basic lesson,how to love and how to be loved...I would never thought that I could love someone that much and that strong,I would never thought that one person can be so perfect as you are. If something happend too you I would kill myself. Oh Regina,you are my everything. I couldn't live without you,trust me that's true! You can ask every single person in my Kingdom and they will say you the exact same thing! You are the oxygen I breath,you are the most beautiful angel who needs to be treated in the most wonderful ways,even more and I will treat you like that. I will cherish you every minute of my life which has no sense if you are not in it! You are not a _chick_ to me,you are my _life!''_

She way crying tears of happiness,true,big,lovely happiness. How is it possible? This man loves her more then his own life,he killes for her,he cherishes her...She kissed him so strongly,she dared to say possessively, passionately,like there was no tomorrow,she was laying on him,kissing him as he was smiling,she just wanted to feel him,after those precious words, she really had an urge to be in his arms to feel softness of his lips and after that intoxicating kiss she muterred:

''I love you...I love you,Robin!''

She kissed him again,that both of them were breathless and said again,more firmly:

''I love you too.''

He hugged her and felt her loving body pressed against his as she said:

''You are the one I need!''

She started laughing with him as he capsized her and now he was on top of her kissing her neck:

''Then marry me...'' he looked in into her eyes,telling ger softly:

''Marry me,for real. Give birth to thousands of my children...Make me the happiest man alive if that's even possible, because I already am!''

She was looking in his eyes and answered excitedly:

''Yes! I will marry you,and give birth as many children you want! I will! I will Robin!''

She hugged him and continued with laughing:

''I'm so happy...''

She started crying again and he heard her and said wiping away her tears:

''That's enough Regina.''

She strangely looked at him as he continued:

''No more tears. No more pain. Just two of us. Just our love.''

Then he got up from her and said stretching his arm to help her stand up:

''Come with me I have something to show you.''

And she did got up and stay standing for a while:

''I haven't finished my story...you know about Leopold...''

Robin came closer to her and took her upper shoulders with both of his arms:

''That son of a bitch totally deserved it,trust me it was better for him to die by your hands then mine. Only God knows what kind of horrors I would do to him...If someone else just touches you I will kill them. If someone says something about you,if someone just gave you some wrong,vile look I will kill them...Regina,don't worry anymore. You are safe now. You are with me and I will protect you,although I believe you have magic now...''

He took her wrist and she nodded as he continued:

''No one will ever harm you,and if they do,they will pay with their pathetic lives.''

She saw rage,but also love in his eyes and heard hatered in his voice,she was happy at one point because he cared for her so much,and at another point she was a bit worried,but she put that aside and went with him as he was taking her somewhere,and as they were walking in corridors she asked him:

''Where are we going?''

She asked with that beautiful smile of hers,her eyes were sparkling and he saw that. He stopped walking that same moment and started kissing her,he is really insatiable,just like her. He took her head to deepen the kiss,to feel her even more,then he felt her tongue on his lower lip,waiting for him to open himself for her,and he did. Their tongues were dancing rapidly. After a powerful kiss,which was mixed with tons of love and fondness they separated:

''We are going to visit Sealand. You are going to love it.''

She raised her eyebrow and said happily:

''I've never been there. The only world for me is _this_ and _your_ Kingdom. My mother was really strict. She didn't let me go anywhere...''

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead and said:

''Well,do you see your mother around? No. You are with me and you will enjoy your life from now on. I'll make sure about that. You are the Queen now,aren't you?''

She nodded and laughed looking the ground,then she lifted her head, nodded and said:

''Yes I am. The only reason I am the Queen is because I killed Queen Eva...in front of her daughter.''

Robin laughed and said teasingly:

''Well you are one bad Queen if you ask me.''

She punched his shoulder playfully and asked:

''So...That's okay? You don't mind because I've changed so much?''

He rolled his eyes and said wearily:

''Will you shut up already? I love you,isn't that enough? I don't care if you killed the whole,freaking royal line. I accepted you,all of you,just like you accepted me. And now,please stop with that and come with me.''

She smiled and went with him. Firstly they needed to go to his castle because there he has magic bean and with that he can cross through realms. He really wants her too see his beautiful land. _Sealand_ is a magical land. Water is all around you,enchanting waterfalls,deep aqua lakes,and the most beautiful of all...The Endless Sea. Bathing in it,under the moonlight and million stars, is the most beautiful feeling and the water heals every wound.

You can do whatever you want there. It has beautifully decorated caves,with candles which flames are different colors. The cave has a very comfy bed and everything else you need for living. Regina will truly love that. After some time they got into his castle in which he found a bean and threw it on the ground. He imagined the Sealand,then he took Reginas hand and then both of them jumped into the portal. And in another moment both of them were in that magical land. Reginas jaw dropped in amazement and she muterred:

''This is—this is...Robin this is...'' she looked at him and he finished her sentence:

''Beautiful? Is that what you wanted to say?''

Regina was looking at one really big waterfall, admiring it's beauty and answered:

''Uhm...I think that _beautiful_ isn't sufficient word for this.''

He came closer to her from behind and,whisper to her ear:

''Do you wanna bath?''

Regina nodded excitedly and with only one flick of her wrist she was standing naked in front of him. He hugged her from behind and his hands were resting on her,now,naked belly as he was giving her soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. Then she started running to the water. He smiled while he was looking at her. Her breasts were bouncing as she was running,her legs were so long and her hair was really disobedient. And now she was in the water. All wet,naked and she yelled playfully:

''Are you waiting for an invitation?''

She snapped with her fingers and in that moment he was standing there in all of his glory,under the moonlight,and oh,she really wanted him. She was literally devouring him with her look. He was really strong. His abs,arms,legs and _oh_ his manhood was so thick and hard already,Regina just wanted him to bury himself in her and fuck her into oblivion...

Then he started walking towards the water,looking at her perfect,smiling face and breasts which were still on surface. Then he entered the water and dive deep into it. Regina was searching for him as he was sneaking but,she failed and in one moment he was behind her yelling ''Boo!''

She jumped as he scared her. She jumped at him as she was trying to dive him into the water again,but she was not strong enough. After then she dived deep into the water,trying to escape from him. God,they were playing with each other,like children. Then he dived too and found her under the water and kissed her. At first she was a bit scared because,kiss under the water could be dangerous but then she relaxed,as usual and let him lead her.

As they were kissing under the water they were touching each other bodies. And when they really needed air they went on the surface and continued with kiss. He hugged her so tightly against his strong body. She could felt his member hardening and she smirked,and he knew that so he firmly grabbed her ass,and she gasped...and she really didn't expect this to happen but in one moment he lifted her in his arms and before she could react he threw her into the water and she before she could yell:

''No,no,no!''

She was already in the water, deep in the water. He was laughing at her when she came to the surface. She came closer to him and started pushing him angrily but he found her very adorable,she was really weak when it comes to him:

''That's not fair!''

She yelled at him:

''You can do whatever you want with me and I...''

He brushed his member against her womanhood as he was looking at her beautiful face;eyes shut and mouth half opened. She tried to keep a groan,but she failed,and he laughed at her again as he was still brushing his,now _very_ hard member against her wet floods. This was driving her crazy and he knew that,but she won't give him a satisfaction of that,she won't just give herself to him after this! She was so powerless against him.

''What is it Regina?''

He asked her with hoarse voice:

''You don't want me?''

He grabbed her ass and started pushing her more forcefully against his member:

''I know you do...Don't hold back.''

She looked at him angrily and said breathlessly:

'' _Fuck you_ Robin.''

He laughed again,he just couldn't believe how adorable she was right now,so angry just because she didn't get what she wanted.

''You are so adorable.''

Was he crazy? He knew that se will kill him because of this,and then she growled:

''I'm not,you idiot!''

She started pushing him away but he didn't let her to and he told her:

''No,Regina! I won't let you go,never again! You are here now,you're mine...''

He whispered into her ear as he licked it and continued:

''Why don't you just make this easier for both of us? I know you want me. This wetness between your legs...''

He touched her womanhood and started making lazy circles around it and she moaned:

''Is telling me more then it should...''

Then she said through whisper:

''You're impossible.'' Then she kissed desperately. She can't withstand this anymore. She need's him so badly:

''Take me Robin...''

He smiled and in one moment he was inside of her. My God,she was so warm,this liquid between her legs was so dense it was driving Robin crazy. He was pushing inside of her more forcefully as she was moaning:

''My...Sweet Jesus...yes,like that...''

He slammed into her again,and this time he touched _that_ _lovely_ spot inside of her,the spot where she liked to be touched,where she _adored_ to be touched. Now he was nipping her left nipple while he was caressing another; at first gently, but later he wanted to hear her moan. She arched her back and screamed as loudest she can. God,this made him even crazier. He was fucking her hard now,he couldn't control himself. She shivered every time he slammed himself in her,she gasped and cried out beautiful sounds.

Robin started kissing her swollen lips hungrily,she was kissing him back very aggressively while she was moaning in the kiss. She buried her nails into his shoulders and started scratching him until he started to bleed. He was caressing her ass under the water,and after that he came to her clit and started rubbing it,very quickly. God,she was so close.

''Yes,yes Robin!''

She said and he told her,barely breathing:

''Come for me...yeah,Regina...come for me,just the way you know.''

She was screaming now as orgasm took her whole being. She was shaking so hard,and Robin felt her walls clenching around his cock,and Robin was constantly,forcefully and hardly slamming inside of her. She opened her eyes and looked at his blue ones. They were looking at each other as they were coming together. Robin moaned:

''Regina...God,you're...fucking flawless...''

Regina pushed her head back and screamed his name as she was crazily pushing her waist to meet his again and again:

''Ohhh,Robin...come for me! Take me!''

He started kissing her taut neck and then he pushed into her one more time and that was it.

''Robin!''

She came with his name on her lips,just like he wanted,he filled all of her and groan brutally:

''Fuck Regina...''

They were both breathing heavily, then Robin felt her juices coming down his legs and he was becoming hard again and he stayed inside of her for a while, not wanting to separate from her:

''You are an expert Robin.''

She said breathlessly and he hugged her and said:

''You are so goregous...I love you so...''

She laughed because he was still breathless and she completed his sentence with smile and raised eybrows:

''Much? I love you too.'' Then they kissed, slowly this time. Gently nipping each others lips,leaving sweet bruises. After great sex,Regina told Robin:

''I wanna find a bastard who wrote that letter.''

Robin looked at her and said:

''You will. I promise you,and you will kill that son of a bitch.''

She nodded and kissed him. After that they went out of the water to find a cave where was a bed with only white sheets and two pillows where they made love. Until dawn. Insatiable,they were really insatiable.


End file.
